Escape
by Dame Lylith
Summary: "On avait fini par oublier ce que l'on fuyait vraiment..."
1. Chapter 1

**Escape**

 _« On avait fini par oublier ce qu'on fuyait vraiment… »_

 _Cato x Katniss. UA. Rating T._

 _Encore une fois, rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire._

 _Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir ) Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

 **[POV Thresh]**

Au début, personne ne s'était vraiment compte du problème. Je veux dire par là que nous avions tous l'habitude, Peeta, Rue, La Renarde et moi, de la voir disparaître un jour ou deux sans explications apparentes. Parfois, c'était plus longtemps, parce qu'elle était malade ou qu'elle avait des problèmes avec sa mère. Mais cette fois-là, personne n'avait rien vu venir…

Pas même Gale ! pourtant Dieu sait qu'ils étaient proches, presque fusionnels. Ils n'avaient jamais revendiqué leur relation officiellement mais Peeta souffrait beaucoup car il éprouvait apparemment un amour à sens unique pour celle qu'on surnommait « la fille du feu » et le fait qu'elle soit toujours collée à Gale n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Nous avions été idiots. Nous tous. J'entendais par là qu'au bout d'une semaine sans message ou sans signe de vie, nous aurions dû nous douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, nous n'avions rien fait…

Et aujourd'hui, son portrait était placardé partout, dans toutes les rues, dans tous les stades, dans tous les cinémas, comme si elle était une star… Alors qu'il n'en était rien. Plusieurs fois par jour, on voyait à la télévision son portrait s'afficher, accompagné du même numéro de téléphone, celui des personnes portées disparues. Aussi quelquefois, on entendait le même appel désespéré de sa petite sœur à la radio locale. Mais rien. Aucune nouvelle, aucune lettre, aucun appel. Rien. Elle s'était tout simplement évaporée.

Ce matin-là, tout semblait ordinaire, du moins comme d'habitude. La minuscule ville à moitié abandonnée dans laquelle nous vivions tous, demeurait silencieuse et sombre. Je montais tous les matins dans le même vieu bus rouge un peu cabossé qui m'amenait au lycée le plus proche, à une vingtaine de minutes dans la campagne silencieuse. En descendant, je retrouvais Peeta, toujours vêtu de son éternel manteau bordeaux, boutonné jusqu'au menton.

_ ça va ? demandais-je sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

De toute façon, tout le monde savait que ça n'allait pas. Pas depuis qu'elle avait disparue. Et c'était la même chose pour tous. Même si elle n'était ni très aimable, ni très populaire, nous l'aimions tous parce qu'elle incarnait cette force de la nature, qui malgré les coups durs de la veille, se relevait toujours le lendemain. Sans grâce, sans sourire, sans larmes. Juste, elle demeurait toujours debout, prête à tout pour ceux qui comptaient dans sa vie.

Rue vint se glisser à côté de nous, ses longues nattes glissaient dans son dos et la pile de vieux livres qu'elle avait dans les bras manquait de s'écrouler à chaque pas. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air triste de Peeta, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. C'était très dur pour elle aussi toute cette histoire. Elle avait l'âge de Primrose mais elle était tellement intelligente qu'elle comprenait parfaitement les problèmes que nous avions tous, nous autres, les lycéens.

Au loin, la silhouette de Gale se découpait dans la pénombre. Comme tous les matins, il attendait assis sur le perron, fidèle au poste, sa cigarette coincée entre les lèvres et ses lunettes baissées sur le bout de son nez. La fumée de sa respiration se mélangeait à celle de sa cigarette, formant ainsi de longues volutes brumeuses et désordonnées. Il m'adressa un bref signe de tête lorsque je le dépassais, toujours accompagné de Peeta et de Rue.

Nous entrâmes alors dans le vieux bâtiment aux peintures écaillés. Rue tourna à gauche pour rejoindre la bibliothèque afin de rendre ses ouvrages tandis que Peeta et moi prîmes l'escalier central afin de rejoindre la classe de chimie. Nous nous installâmes au premier rang, juste devant le bureau du professeur Haymitch. Peeta me regarda vraiment pour la première fois de la journée, et lâcha d'une voix rauque, comme s'il allait pleurer :

_ Gale sera en retard ce matin ?

_ Comme tous les matins.

_ Au moins il y a une chose qui ne change jamais, rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de se plonger dans son sac.

La Renarde arriva à son tour, sa large écharpe noire ne laissant voir que ses yeux et son front. Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil discret avant de filer s'appuyer contre le radiateur. Nous n'avions beau être que huit dans cette classe, elle se mettait toujours le plus loin possible du professeur, en espérant être oubliée jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Sa timidité pouvait paraître maladive, mais dès lors qu'on la connaissait un peu, elle se révélait être une personne honnête et bienveillante.

Gale arriva alors précipitamment et Peeta se redressa pour le regarder comme s'il était devenu fou.

_ La police est là, annonça-t-il but en blanc. Ils veulent te parler, me dit-il en jetant un regard derrière son épaule. Ils t'attendent dans le bureau de Effie. Haymitch t'excusera le retard.

Je me glissais hors de la pièce et me rendait nonchalamment jusqu'au bureau de la proviseure du lycée, une femme excentrique aux cheveux multicolores. Cette dernière m'attendait à l'intérieur, accompagnée d'un officier en civil qui portait un long anorak bleu nuit.

_ J'ai pensé que tu serais le plus approprié pour discuter avec l'inspecteur Brutus, dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

_ Pourtant Gale est bien plus proche d'elle que moi Effie, ajoutais-je alors.

_ Oui mais tu es plus calme et plus sérieux que Gale tu sais mon chou.

Le policier retint un rire gêné.

_ Je vous laisse, glissa-t-elle en sortant. Mais soyez sages !

Elle porta claqua derrière elle, soulevant un léger nuage de poussières.

_ Il y aurait bien besoin d'un coup de balai ici, commenta le policier en s'asseyant à la place de la directrice. Bon alors, que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de Katniss Everdeen ?

_ Pas grand-chose à vrai dire monsieur… Je n'étais pas extrêmement proche d'elle vous savez, mais je l'appréciais beaucoup. Elle était discrète et loyale.

_ Loyale ? releva-t-il étonné. Ce n'est pas franchement le premier adjectif utilisé par les jeunes pour se qualifier entre eux.

_ Je sais, mais je ne peux pas dire qu'elle était franchement intelligente, même si elle n'était pas stupide, loin de là, mais elle n'était pas très amicale, très démonstrative ou très chaleureuse. Elle aimait courir et passer du temps avec Gale.

Le policier nota scrupuleusement mes dire sur son carnet.

_ Et à propos de son père ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fiche descriptive.

_ Elle n'en parlait jamais. Elle ne l'a jamais évoqué au cours d'une discussion ou de quelque façon que cela puisse être… C'était à croire qu'il n'a jamais existé.

_ Certaines personnes n'extériorisent rien du tout. C'est dans leur nature, c'est comme ça. Et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange dans son comportement avant sa disparition ?

_ Non, elle se comportait exactement comme d'habitude.

_ Très bien, je te remercie, soupira l'homme en se relevant. Tu peux y aller, mais si jamais elle essaie de rentrer en contact avec toi, prévient moi, ajouta-t-il en me tendant sa carte.

* * *

 **[POV Clove]**

Dix jours avaient filé sans aucune réponse à mes messages. Il n'avait pas répondu aux nombreux appels de Glimmer, aux messages web de Marvel ou au nombreux messages philosophiques de Finnick. Il demeurait introuvable. Du moins, pour nous, qui nous souciions de sa disparition. Après pouvait-on vraiment parler de disparition ? il était peut-être parti retrouver son père sur son voilier après tout. Mais il nous aurait répondu, à nous, ses meilleurs amis. Pas à toutes les autres fans hystériques, mais à nous. Pourtant il n'en était rien.

Le pire, c'est que la police ne s'intéressait pas à sa disparition. Pas plus que sa mère qui était en voyage d'affaire à l'autre bout de l'Australie et donc du globe. Et son père n'en parlons pas… Mais nous tous, ses amis, nous nous inquiétions vraiment de sa disparition. Cato avait un tempérament explosif à la fois très froid et très violent ce qui le rendait parfois horrible à vivre, mais à première vue il n'avait aucune raison de partir sans laisser de traces.

Enfin, cela n'étonnait pas tellement Finnick, puisqu'il avait souligné que le garçon blond était très affecté de la séparation de ses parents, de son père qui avait tout plaqué du jour au lendemain avant de disparaître en mer sur son voilier et de sa mère, qui continuait de travailler jour et nuit pour payer l'imposante villa new-yorkaise de la famille. Mais le problème avec Cato, c'est qu'il gardait toujours tout pour lui. Son visage demeurait impassible et impénétrable même lorsqu'il arborait une attitude joyeuse et détendue. Souvent d'ailleurs, son discours était complètement décalé avec son air froid et détaché. Malgré tout, il était très apprécié de ses amis les plus proches et je pouvais me vanter d'en faire partie.

Ma mère était une très bonne amie de la sienne, de ce fait nous avions grandis ensemble. Il était comme le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Protecteur, malin, intelligent, puissant et courageux. Il m'avait toujours défendu lorsqu'à l'école, on se moquait de ma petite taille et de mon corps frêle. Une fois même, il s'était battu avec Marvel car ce dernier m'avait manqué de respect. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps… Par la suite les deux garçons étaient devenus de très bons camarades et il était rare de voir l'un sans que l'autre ne soit à côté.

La plus touchée par la disparition de Cato, du moins, celle qui le montrait le plus, était Glimmer. La blonde était depuis très longtemps amoureuse du garçon aux yeux bleus mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Du coup, elle s'était rabattue sur Marvel, un peu par défaut, mais ils étaient heureux ensemble aujourd'hui.

Ce matin-là, alors que nous attendions Finnick et Marvel à l'arrêt de bus proche du lycée, Glimmer leva soudainement les yeux de son téléphone pour fixer la grande affiche placardée de l'autre côté de l'avenue.

_ Et pourquoi ils la cherchent elle ? demanda-t-elle furieuse. Elle sort de nulle part, n'est pas jolie et elle n'est même pas d'ici…

Je relevais alors les yeux à mon tour et regardais la même affiche d'un air morne. Sur le papier glacé, le portrait d'une fille de notre âge, brune, les yeux bruns, au physique à priori banal bien qu'un peu maigre. Juste en dessous, le numéro de téléphone des personnes portées disparues et la mention « si vous avez vu cette personne, signalez-le-nous ».

_ Elle vient d'un endroit perdu au milieu de la campagne, dis-je comme si ça expliquait tout. Sa disparition a dû alerter les environs et de fil en aiguille son affiche s'est retrouvée ici. Pour Cato c'est différent. Son père est introuvable, sa mère est à l'autre bout du monde et injoignable. Il n'y a que nous qui nous nous occupons de sa disparition. Et crois-le ou non, mais les témoignages d'un groupe de gamins de seize ou dix-huit ans n'ont jamais eu beaucoup de valeur aux yeux de la police…

_ Tu dois avoir raison, soupira-t-elle en replongeant dans son téléphone. J'espère qu'il donnera bientôt signe de vie… Je m'inquiète pour lui tu sais.

_ Moi aussi, dis-je d'une voix lugubre. Mais je pense qu'il est sain et sauf où qu'il puisse être. On parle de Cato quand même ! Pas d'un quidam lambda…

* * *

 **Tada ! Je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court mais je vous promets que les prochains seront plus long. En même temps ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux la qualité que la quantité ? ^^**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape**

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et mises en favoris._

* * *

 _ **Worz**_ _: je suis pleine de surprises ^^ Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là après tant d'années passées. Je me fais une joie de reprendre le flambeau des Cato x Katniss. C'est mon couple signature après tout ) j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

 _Enjoy reading !_

* * *

 **[POV Cato]**

Le vent fouettait la plaine et s'engouffrait dans ma veste tandis que je continuais d'avancer au milieu des champs de blé. Où allais-je ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Je n'en savais rien. Je fuyais seulement l'agitation et la solitude qui me rongeait à New-York. Je voulais aller ailleurs, voir autre chose et surement trouver un peu de réconfort pour me rappeler que ma vie valait la peine d'être vécue, bien vécue.

J'étais parti quelques jours auparavant sans rien dire à personne. J'avais pris le premier bus en direction du Kentucky et j'étais descendu près de Lexington et j'avais dormi deux nuits dans un vieux motel poussiéreux près de la route nationale. La chambre était vétuste et le réseau très mauvais mais au moins j'avais pu avoir la paix. J'avais mangé un sandwich acheté dans une supérette près du motel mais j'avais eu hâte de repartir.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que je cheminais sans but précis, traversant champs et forêts la journée, me reposant dans des motels ou des hôtels la nuit. Lorsque le gérant me demandait ce que je faisais dans la vie, je lui répondais que j'étais en voyage. Souvent, leur curiosité était satisfaite par cette réponse, mais lorsqu'ils finissaient par m'en demander plus, je répondais que j'avais eu besoin de prendre mes distances avec mon entourage pour réfléchir. En soit, ce n'était pas faux mais la vérité était plutôt que je ne faisais rien. Enfin, pas exactement mais je fuyais, ça c'était une certitude. Je fuyais mes parents, mes amis, la pollution, la technologie, la ville, les soirées…

Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais ça ? Je n'en savais rien mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression que tout partait en l'air dans ma vie. Tout a commencé il y a deux ans lorsque mes parents se sont séparés. Mon père nous a abandonné, ma mère et moi, du jour au lendemain pour partir explorer le monde avec son voilier. Ma mère a alors choisi de travailler deux fois plus pour nous permettre de conserver notre train de vie antérieur. Aujourd'hui, je lui en étais reconnaissant mais avant je lui en voulais beaucoup car je ne la voyais plus. Elle était sans cesse en voyage à l'étranger et lorsqu'elle revenait à la maison, c'est simplement pour défaire et refaire sa valise. Quand je n'allais pas à l'école ou que je n'étais pas fourré chez Marvel, je ne voyais personne de la semaine, exceptée Greta, la femme de ménage russe, qui venait tous les samedis matin.

Lorsque je repensais à tout ça, j'étais partagé entre le fait d'éclater de rire et de me mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Après tout, une telle vie était ridicule, pourtant je me savais tellement envié… Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que j'avais des montagnes de dollars sur mon compte en banque et dans mes poches ? Sûrement, mais bien que je niais pas l'importance de l'argent, qui après tout était devenu primordial dans la société actuelle, ce n'était pas forcément plus important que la famille, les amis ou bien la santé. Après tout, à quoi servait ma montagne d'argent si je n'avais pas la santé ?

Je sortis finalement du champ de blé, plusieurs épis ayant élus domicile dans mes baskets. Je m'empressai de les retirer, appuyé sur la barrière au bord de la route nationale. Une camionnette passa à toute allure sur la route sans même ralentir à ma hauteur.

Je scrutai attentivement les alentours à la recherche d'un éventuel observateur. Même si je n'étais pas recherché, je préférai ne pas être vu en train de trainer perdu de la campagne en pleine journée. Premièrement, parce que cela pouvait paraître très étrange dans le coin. En effet, à New-York, personne ne faisait attention aux promeneurs à l'air perdu. Ici, en pleine campagne dans l'état du Kentucky, les gens prenaient rapidement peur et appelaient la police pour presque n'importe quoi. Deuxièmement, comme les zones urbaines demeuraient très espacées, il était difficile d'atteindre rapidement ces zones en longeant les grandes voies de communication. Il était beaucoup plus facile de couper à travers les champs et les bois.

Une autre voiture s'approcha. D'une belle couleur rouge vif, elle ralentit un peu mais ne s'arrêta pas à ma hauteur. Le conducteur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au crâne dégarni jeta à peine un regard dans son rétroviseur. Je vérifiai alors scrupuleusement qu'aucun autre véhicule ne passait et traversai la route en courant. Je pénétrai rapidement dans le bois en regardant brièvement par-dessus mon épaule.

Au moment où je regardai à nouveau devant moi, je percutai quelque chose et me retrouvai violemment projeté au sol. Je me redressai sur mes coudes pour découvrir l'origine de ma chute. A quelques mètres de moi se trouvait une jeune fille brune avec une longue natte dont de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient anarchiquement. Elle portait un sweat-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle, une écharpe en laine, un jean troué et tâché et des bottines plates si usées qu'elles auraient fait bondir Clove d'horreur.

_ Rien de cassé ? demandai-je d'une voix légèrement rauque.

* * *

 **[POV Katniss]**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il pleuvait non-stop. J'étais trempée jusqu'à la moelle et mes cheveux gorgés d'eau pendant lamentablement dans mon dos. Mon écharpe en laine striée retenait chaque goutte qui avait le malheur de s'approcher trop près d'elle. Mon vieux jean troué sur les cuisses et aux genoux était désormais tâché de boue et mon unique paire de bottines en cuir souple demeurait entièrement crottée. Mon sweat, dernier vestige de mon père injustement disparu dans un accident de la route, restait collé à ma peau, diffusant le froid à travers mon corps.

Ma tête était placardée dans toutes les villes et régulièrement radios, télévisions et unes de journaux affichaient mon portrait accompagné du numéro de téléphone des personnes disparues. De ce fait, j'évitais de m'approcher trop près des habitations de peur que quelqu'un me reconnaisse et donne l'alerte.

Mon ventre cria une nouvelle fois famine, me sortant de mes pensées. Assise à même le sol sous un vieux chêne, j'espérai que la pluie se calme, à défaut qu'elle ne cesse, pour essayer de trouver de quoi me restaurer. Pour cela je devais me rapprocher d'une plantation d'arbres fruitiers et piquer quelques fruits. Pour cela, je me devais d'attendre l'obscurité car la saison des pommes battait son plein.

J'extirpai mon vieux téléphone de la poche de mon pantalon. Ma batterie était morte depuis cinq jours, faute de charge. Une semaine désormais que je cavalais loin de mon Texas natal et je devais m'avouer que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle liberté depuis de nombreuses années.

Quelles questions me poseraient mes proches lorsque je serai rattrapée ? à part le fameux Pourquoi ? je n'en avais aucune idée et peut être qu'au fond de moi je m'en fichai. J'étais partie car je ne supportai plus l'oppression de la campagne, les regards compatissants des gens du village ou même ceux de mes amis au lycée. Depuis la mort de mon père, ma mère, ma sœur et moi avions dû nous serrer la ceinture pour pouvoir garder la vieille maison familiale. Peu après l'enterrement, maman avait perdu son travail et les factures avaient commencé à s'entasser sur la table de la cuisine. Nous avions alors commencé par vendre les vieilles affaires de papa, puis des meubles qui demeuraient au grenier ou à la cave, puis la télévision, l'ordinateur, des livres de la bibliothèque, des chaises du salon…

Au fond, je savais que la prochaine étape serait que maman vende son corps près de la gare pour une bouchée de pain et je refusais de voir ça. Alors, en plus du lycée, je remplissais avec acharnement les rayons de la supérette du village tandis que Primrose, ma petite sœur, distribuait tracts et journaux après l'école. Notre existence était devenue misérable à bien des égards mais nous ne devions rien à personne.

La pluie semblait pratiquement s'arrêter et les arbres commençaient déjà à égoutter leurs branches. Hésitante, je me remis sur mes pieds et décidai de m'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. L'avantage des promenades dans les bois résidait dans la discrétion que les arbres et la verdure procuraient. La seule chose que je pouvais reprocher à la forêt c'était le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les feuilles, le temps maussade ne facilitant pas la chose.

Après une longue marche, j'entendis progressivement des bruits de voitures. J'approchai d'une route ! Encouragée, j'accélérai le pas sans vraiment faire attention où je mettais les pieds. Je manquai de me tordre la cheville à deux reprises et alors que j'allais sortir du bois, je percutai violemment quelque chose.

La violence du choc me rejeta en arrière et je tombai lourdement au milieu des branches. Au moment de l'impact, un craquement provenant de mon poignet droit parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. ma vision resta trouble quelques secondes avant que je puisse commencer à reprendre mes esprits.

_ Rien de cassé ? me demanda-t-on d'une voix rauque.

Je mis une poignée de secondes à identifier l'endroit d'où provenait la voix puis à identifier son propriétaire. Il s'agissait d'un grand garçon blond assez baraqué qui portait un pull, une veste, un pantalon et des chaussures impeccable. Il avait l'air d'être fraichement sorti de chez lui, sans doute un habitant du coin.

Paniquée, je tentai de me relever et de filer à travers les arbres mais je ne pu faire que quelques mètres avant de me rattraper in-extremis à un tronc d'arbre mort.

_ Tu sembles mal en point, me dit le garçon en m'attrapant un peu sèchement par le bras. On devrait essayer de trouver une pharmacie pour récupérer de quoi soigner ta tête.

Surprise, je portai ma main sur mon front. Je sentis la chaleur et l'aspect poisseux du sang sur mes doigts.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il. J'ai vu ton portrait à la télévision. Si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner à la pharmacie, tu n'auras qu'à attendre un peu à l'écart de la ville.

Je le regardai sans vraiment le voir et il commença à me tirer derrière lui, sans vraiment faire preuve de délicatesse. Il ne s'enquit pas de savoir si je supportai le rythme de la marche et nous cheminâmes le long de la route nationale, cachés par les arbres de la forêt.

* * *

 **Tada ! Désolée, j'avais un peu de retard pour ce chapitre qui est d'ailleurs assez court… A ce propos, je pense plutôt faire des chapitres courts mais (j'ose espérer) de qualité, plutôt que d'en faire des plus longs, pas forcément très intéressants.**

 **Je vous invite encore une fois à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Cato et Katniss !**

 **Bises**


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape**

Je suis désolée pour cette journée de retard ! Je devais poster hier, je vous promets d'ailleurs que ce chapitre était bien terminé hier mais j'ai pris la route pour rentrer chez mes parents et j'ai oublié que je devais poster :( J'espère que malgré tout, vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris.

Enjoy reading !

* * *

 **[POV Katniss]**

Le garçon blond rencontré dans la forêt continuait de marcher sans relâche, me tirant derrière lui comme un vulgaire animal. Il ne me prêtait pas la moindre attention et mon poignet gauche, auquel il était fermement accroché, commençait à être douloureux.

_ J'ai déjà mal au poignet droit, lançai-je en m'arrêtant brusquement. Et tu es en train de me faire mal au poignet gauche.

_ En même temps si tu regardais où tu mets les pieds, tu n'aurais pas mal. Alors maintenant, tais-toi et marche !

Il repartit sans jeter un regard en arrière. Je fini par le suivre et cesser de traîner des pieds même si mon égo avait pris un sacré coup. Après tout, cela faisait des années que personne n'avait essayé d'exercer un tant soit peu d'autorité sur moi.

Nous approchions de la ville dont il parlait tout à l'heure et la lumière du jour laissait peu à peu place à l'obscurité. Les réverbères commençaient à s'allumer.

_ Attends ici, m'ordonna-t-il en pointant un épais buisson du doigt. Je vais à la pharmacie là-bas et je passerai faire deux ou trois courses dans la supérette. Tu restes à cet endroit et tu ne bouges pas. Je fais au plus vite.

Il allait partir sans ajouter un mot mais s'interrompit, fit demi-tour et me contempla d'un air septique. Il retira alors sa veste et me la tendit sèchement.

_ Change toi, tu auras moins froid.

Je pris le vêtement, reconnaissante et il disparut alors que je me retournai pour retirer mon sweat au profit de cette veste sèche et moelleuse.

J'attendis de longues minutes sans bouger mais l'humidité de la nuit commençait à tomber si bien que malgré la veste du jeune homme je me mis à frissonner. Je décidai alors de bouger et m'éloignai toujours sous le couvert des arbres.

Les minutes me parurent devenir des heures. Il faisait complètement nuit et je m'étais assise contre la cime d'un pin. Quelques minutes plus tard, je fus éblouie par une lampe torche braquée sur mon visage.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris sombre cloche ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix grinçante. Tu t'enfuies comme ça sans prévenir personne ?

_ Tu as mis longtemps, dis-je d'une voix rendue faible par le froid et la fatigue.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y avait du monde à la pharmacie… Tiens mets ça, dit-il en me tendant une attelle noire.

Je le regardai sans comprendre, la fatigue ralentissements mes sens.

_ Pour ton poignet.

_ Oh oui merci, m'excusai-je en prenant l'objet et en l'enfilant à mon poignet blessé.

Lorsque je mis les sangles pour maintenir l'attelle en place, je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. La douleur était diminuée et je n'étais plus obligée de maintenir mon poignet contre mon corps. Le garçon blond me tendit alors un sandwich triangle. Je l'acceptai volontiers, l'ouvrit et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Combien de jours que je n'avais pas mangé un vrai repas ? Encore qu'on ne pouvait même pas considérer un sandwich jambon-fromage comme un vrai repas.

_ Pourquoi t'es partie ? questionna-t-il alors tout en buvant distraitement dans une bouteille d'eau.

_ J'ai mes raisons, éludai-je en haussant les épaules. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de distance avec les gens autour de moi…

Il hocha la tête et bu une nouvelle gorgée d'eau.

_ Et toi ? demandai-je. Tu fuis quelque chose ?

_ J'ai mes raisons, répliqua-t-il sur un ton que je perçus comme hostile. Nous devrions essayer de trouver un motel pour dormir. Plutôt hors de la ville pour éviter que trop de personnes ne te voient. Tu devrais mettre la capuche de ma veste.

J'acquiesçai et me remis lentement sur mes pieds. Nous marchâmes pendant plus d'une heure avant d'atteindre un vieux motel poussiéreux qui semblait complètement désert. Au guichet, une femme d'entre deux âges regardait la télévision accrochée au mur.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? questionnai-je alors qu'il allait pousser les portes. C'est un endroit un peu abandonné…

_ Tu ne souhaitais pas rester discrète ? j'ai les moyens pour une nuit dans un hôtel de luxe mais crois bien que personne ne te laissera repartir s'ils t'identifient. Ici, on aura mille fois le temps de s'enfuir avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée.

A contre cœur, j'acceptai finalement de pénétrer dans le hall aux murs défraichis. Il s'approcha de l'hôtesse d'accueil tandis que je restai en retrait près de la baie vitrée. Ils discutèrent longuement et la dame jeta plusieurs fois des regards curieux dans ma direction. Je finis par lui tourner le dos pour contempler l'extérieur du motel. Une voiture passa à ce moment-là sur la route nationale. La lumière de ses phares se refléta dans les vitres sales et usées et glissa tout autour de moi avant de s'évaporer de nouveau.

J'entendis le garçon blond aux yeux bleus hausser la voix et taper du poing sur le comptoir. La femme de l'accueil lui répondit d'un ton froid et mesquin et je la vis décrocher distraitement le combiné de téléphone. Sur la télévision, situé juste à côté de moi, mon portrait venait de s'étaler sur tout l'écran assorti du numéro d'urgence. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à payer, il remballa rapidement ses affaires et se mit à marcher très vite en direction de la sortie.

_ COURS ! beugla-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

* * *

 **[POV Cato]**

Je n'aurais su dire avec exactitude depuis combien de temps nous courions au milieu de la cambrousse du Kentucky. Je ne ralentissais pas, continuant de tirer la fille derrière moi. La brune soufflait de plus en plus fort mais faisait son possible pour conserver l'allure.

_ Stop ! supplia-t-elle finalement, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Je n'en peux plus.

A contre-cœur, je m'arrêtai et m'adossai à la cime d'un pin sylvestre, reprenant mon souffle.

_ Je savais…. Je savais que… c'était… une mauvaise idée, souffla-t-elle d'une voix hachée par l'effort que nous venions de fournir.

Je lui lançai un regard furieux mais je devais reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas tort : j'avais manqué de prudence en l'emmenant dans ce motel miteux où la gérante n'était qu'une vieille femme seule avide d'argent et de reconnaissance. Quand elle avait vu cette fille dans son hall et sur sa télévision, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de décrocher son téléphone fixe pour composer le numéro qui devait lui faire sa richesse.

_ Où allons-nous dormir ? demandai-je alors.

Ma compagne de fuite posa ses yeux bruns sur moi et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur.

_ Pourquoi pas ici ? A la belle étoile. De toute façon nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous faire repérer de nouveau. Alors autant tenter de s'installer confortablement au milieu de la forêt plutôt que je jouer les aventuriers.

_ Tu ne préfères pas tenter de trouver une grange dans une ferme un peu à l'écart de la ville ? risquai-je en passant une main nerveuse sur ma nuque. Comme ça nous aurons un toit sur la tête s'il se met à pleuvoir…

_ J'aimerai aussi, mais nous allons bientôt avoir la police à nos trousses… Il faudrait peut-être mieux essayer d'atteindre un endroit reculé dans le Colorado, par exemple.

_ Ou bien aller dans une grande ville, fis-je en m'étirant.

_ Non mais tu es fou toi ? Tu veux te faire arrêter directement ou quoi ? Autant se rendre tout de suite dans ce cas !

_ L'anonymat que confèrent les grandes villes peut nous être utiles…

Elle parut réfléchir quelques instants.

_ Nous devrions tenter de rejoindre Seattle alors…

_ Oui bien sûr, près de quatre mille kilomètres de route c'est tout à fait faisable… Dans un mois peut-être que nous y serons ! dis-je avec sarcasmes.

_ Tu as ton permis ? me demanda-t-elle en se relevant. De Seattle nous pourrons facilement atteindre le Canada et là-bas nous ne serons pas recherchés. A nous la belle vie ! A moins que tu ais autre chose de prévu ?

_ Euh… je… non. Non, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Et oui j'ai mon permis, mais pourquoi cette question ?

_ Viens, m'ordonna-t-elle en reprenant le chemin que nous avions emprunté précédemment dans le sens inverse.

Nous nous rapprochâmes progressivement de la voie rapide près de laquelle était situé le motel du quel nous avions fui quelques heures plus tôt.

_ Bon écoute voilà ce qu'il va se passer, me souffla-t-elle sans cesser de fixer la route. Dès que le conducteur se stoppe et sors de sa voiture, tu cours pour la prendre. Et après tu fais demi-tour, je grimpe et tu fonces, pied au plancher sans t'arrêter.

_ Je… Attends ! Quoi ? bégayai-je en la voyant foncer sur la route.

Plantée au milieu de la voie, elle ne semblait pas décider à s'écarter malgré la voiture qui fonçait à vive allure sur elle. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je plongeai sur elle pour l'écarter de la trajectoire du véhicule qui pila net. Visiblement furieux, le chauffeur en sorti et commença à hurler sur la fille qui me signe de la tête. Silencieusement, je me dirigeai vers la voiture dont le moteur tournait toujours. Je m'installai, refermai délicatement la portière et bouclai la ceinture de sécurité.

A l'extérieur, la brune tentait de calmer l'homme et sans réfléchir, je démarrai en fonçant sur lui. Surpris, il fut contraint de s'écarter et la fille en profita pour se glisser à mes côtés. Je manœuvrai rapidement et fonçai dans le sens inverse.

_ Bien joué, fit la fille en fouillant dans la boite à gants. Au fait, moi c'est Katniss. Katniss Everdeen.

_ Enchanté, moi c'est Cato. Cato Hardravers.

Nous roulâmes pendant deux heures avant de nous arrêter pour faire le plein dans une station-service. Bon sang ! Je venais de voler une voiture ! UNE VOITURE ! moi qui n'avais jamais volé ne serait-ce qu'un bonbon à la boulangerie, je volai directement une voiture classique de couleur sombre. J'étais passé de petit garçon modèle à délinquant hors-pair.

Alors que je m'engageai sur l'autoroute, je jetai un coup d'œil à Katniss qui s'était endormie sur le siège passager. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquai, mais je m'y embarquai. Au loin, le Soleil commençait à poindre et une ligne de lumière se dessinait à l'horizon, amenant avec elle un jour nouveau. Celui d'une fuite avec la fille la plus recherchée du pays. Si ma fuite avait été, à la base, juste destinée à tromper mon ennui, celle que je commençai maintenant semblait avoir un tout autre but, sans que je ne puisse mettre un mot dessus.

* * *

 **Tada ! et voici pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et je vous dis à dans quinze jours pour la suite. Le prochain chapitre portera sur les points de vue de Thresh et de Clove.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review avant de partir grâce au cadre en bas de votre page. Vos reviews sont mon pain.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	4. Chapter 4

**Escape**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Je constate que beaucoup de lecteurs veulent rester anonymes sur cette histoire ^^ Si ça peut en rassurer certains je ne mange personne !

Je rappelle (en vrai je crois que j'oublie toujours de dire ça au début de mes chapitres) que rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et que je ne touche aucun centime ou aucune autre compensation pour sa publication, si ce n'est vos gentilles reviews.

Enjoy reading !

* * *

 **[POV Thresh]**

Je rentrais d'une nouvelle journée morose au lycée. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de Katniss depuis le témoignage qui affirmait qu'elle avait été vue dans le Kentucky, fuyant avec un garçon blond. Ce midi, à la cafétéria, tout le monde se laisser griser à partager ses hypothèses et ses spéculations sur l'identité ou les intentions de ce fameux garçon.

J'allumai distraitement mon ordinateur et me connectai sur le site _Escape Online_. Ce site web mettait en relation entre eux les gens dont une personne proche avait disparue. Je regardai les différents profils ajoutés ses derniers jours, pour voir si l'un d'eux correspondrait à un garçon blond.

Après quelques instants de recherche je finis par tomber sur la publication de la photo d'un garçon blond, plutôt grand, musclé, avec les yeux bleus. Il s'appelait Cato Hardravers si on en croyait la description et il avait disparu le même jour que Katniss. Au même moment, un nouveau commentaire apparu sous la publication de l'avis de recherche. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Rapidement, une centaine de commentaires, parfois haineux, parfois insultants, peuplaient la page. Apparemment, ce garçon pourrait être celui qui avait été aperçu avec Katniss dans le Kentucky.

Pour avoir une idée plus précise sur ce fameux Cato, je décidai d'envoyer un message au profil qui avait posté son avis de recherche. L'auteur du billet répondait au pseudo de _Etincelle_.

 **Thresh** : Bonjour, excuse-moi de te déranger. J'aurai voulu en apprendre plus sur la disparition de ton ami Cato.

Très bateau comme commentaire mais au moins, elle avait une chance de me répondre. Je fus surpris de voir son pseudo s'illuminer de vert presque instantanément après avoir appuyé sur « envoyer » et encore plus lorsque le tchat m'indiqua qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Peu après, sa réponse s'afficha dans la fenêtre de discussion.

 **Etincelle** : Bonjour Thresh. Est-ce que c'est ton vrai nom ? Cato est quelqu'un de très… secret ? Enfin, c'est un grand mot mais nous, ses autres amis et moi, avons été très surpris de sa disparition.

 **Thresh** : Oui c'est mon vrai nom. Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si tu t'appelles vraiment Etincelle ? Je suis un ami de Katniss. Elle aussi est plutôt secrète, non en fait elle est carrément secrète elle aussi. Cato n'avait rien laissé derrière lui en s'enfuyant ? Ses parents ne se sont même pas inquiétés de sa disparition ?

 **Etincelle** : Bah pour être honnête avec toi, ses parents se sont séparés l'année dernière, mais ça s'est plutôt mal passé…

 **Thresh** : comment ça ?

 **Etincelle** : Bah son père est parti en voilier sur l'Atlantique et il est sans nouvelles encore aujourd'hui. Sa mère est toujours en déplacement à l'étranger pour son boulot, du coup il est très seul.

 **Thresh** : pas de frère ou de sœur ?

 **Etincelle** : fils unique…

 **Thresh** : tu disais que vous ne l'aviez pas senti venir ?

 **Thresh** : Je veux dire, qu'il allait disparaître.

 **Etincelle** : Non pas vraiment… Il avait parfois l'habitude de mettre du temps avant de répondre à nos messages ou de s'isoler le temps d'un week-end mais c'est la première fois que ça a duré aussi longtemps… On a tous pensé qu'il avait disparu mais comme ni son père ni son père n'ont signalé sa disparition et bien on ne peut rien faire pour le retrouver.

 **Thresh** : Ah oui chaud ! Et du coup, tu penses qu'il pourrait être avec Katniss ?

 **Etincelle** : il est parfois solitaire mais c'est un gars bien. S'il est avec elle, elle est en sécurité.

 **Thresh** : le problème c'est que Katniss attire les ennuis… J'ai entendus aux informations qu'ils auraient dérobés une voiture !

En effet, le matin même, alors que je me rendais au lycée, j'avais entendu à la radio que deux jeunes auraient dérobé une voiture en pleine nuit à un automobiliste dans le Kentucky. Comme Katniss avait été aperçue là-bas, j'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait d'elle et de son complice. Lorsqu'elle avait un plan en tête, celle qu'on appelait la fille du feu, en raison de son tempérament explosif, était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

 **Etincelle** : C'est impossible que ce soit mon ami alors. Il n'aurait jamais volé une voiture… C'est complètement impensable. Achetée, oui sans problèmes mais volée ? JAMAIS !

Je soupirai en passant une main lasse sur mon visage. Si jamais l'information était confirmée et que Katniss avait bel et bien volé cette voiture, elle aurait de sérieux problèmes avec la justice. Pour une fois, j'espérais faire fausse route dans mon raisonnement.

* * *

 **[POV Clove]**

La scène me paraissait irréelle… je n'imaginais pas, en revenant du salon de coiffure où j'avais accompagné Glimmer qui souhaitait refaire faire sa couleur, que je découvris le billet que j'avais laissé sur la disparition de Cato, remplit de messages de haine et de violence qui l'accusait d'avoir kidnappé Katniss Everdeen. Puis, ce garçon qui disait s'appeler Thresh était venu me parler de Cato. J'avais dû retenir mes larmes en répondant à ses questions. Mon ami me manquait tant…

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé que Katniss et ce garçon blond, qui ressemblait terriblement à Cato, avaient volé une voiture dans le Kentucky, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour : jamais Cato n'aurait accompli un tel acte de son plein gré. Une pensée s'insinua dans mon esprit : et si, et si cette fille, cette Katniss, forçait Cato à accomplir des choses pour elle ? Cato était un garçon pacifiste, jamais il ne volerait une voiture ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 **Etincelle** : est-ce que tu penses que ton amie pourrait manipuler le garçon qui est avec elle ?

Je retins mon souffle après avoir écrit cette simple phrase. Je passais mes mains sur le bas ma nuque, nouvellement libéré de mes cheveux dans le but de défaire les nœuds qui se formaient dans mes épaules. Si jamais il se vexait ou interprétait mal mes paroles, je risquai un nouveau commentaire désobligeant sur la page de Cato.

 **Thresh** : Honnêtement ?

Je cramponnai furieusement les accoudoirs de ma chaise de bureau tandis qu'en dessous de la fenêtre de tchat, s'affichait « _Thresh est en train d'écrire…_ ».

 **Thresh** : et bien je dirais que oui. Katniss est maligne. Ça fait des années qu'elle a appris à se débrouiller seule… Donc oui, elle pourrait très bien manipuler quelqu'un pour obtenir quelque chose. Même si son père aurait sûrement désapprouvé ce genre de comportement…

 **Etincelle** : il ne le désapprouverait plus aujourd'hui ?

 **Thresh** : ce serait difficile puisqu'il est mort…

Ma mère choisit ce moment pour me crier de descendre dîner. Je dus donc laisser Thresh mais je lui promis de revenir lui parler dans les prochains jours.

* * *

 **[POV Katniss]**

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Cato roulait à vive allure sur l'autoroute, poursuivant toujours la direction de Seattle. Nous avions dû revendre la voiture volée car un avis de recherche était lancé pour cette voiture et le blond avait jugé préférable pour nous de rester discrets. Nous circulions désormais à bord d'une grosse voiture de sport noire plutôt très confortable.

J'alternais les phases de somnolence et de sommeil et hormis la radio qui meublait le silence, aucun de nous n'avait prononcé un mot. Le garçon aux yeux bleus ne m'avait pas adressé un regard depuis que nous avions changé de véhicule et lorsque nous approchions d'un péage, il m'ordonnait sèchement de lui passer sa carte bleue.

Je ne savais trop comment réagir car il semblait tantôt triste tantôt très énervé. Je craignais qu'il n'ait pas apprécié que je le pousse à voler une voiture pour nous permettre de quitter le Kentucky. Mais il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeure ! nous ne pouvions rester dans un état où j'avais été aperçue ! J'aurai été reprise par les autorités beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût.

A la base, j'avais fui un quotidien monotone et ennuyant qui me rappelait sans cesse la mort de mon père pour vivre une aventure paisible. Mais, c'était sans compter sur mes amis et sur ma mère et ma petite sœur Primrose, qui avaient alerté la police très rapidement. Une seule personne avait dû s'attendre à ma disparition : Gale. C'était mon ami le plus cher. Son père était à côté du mien lors de l'accident qui leur hotta la vie. Pourtant, il avait toujours semblé moins éprouvé que moi par l'accident… du moins, en apparence mais Gale ne montrait pas ses sentiments au premier venu.

_ Tu as faim ? demanda Cato d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque de conversation.

_ Un peu et toi ?

_ c'est bon. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête à la prochaine aire d'autoroute pour t'acheter quelque chose ?

_ Non ça ira.

Et le trajet reprit dans le silence le plus total. Nous parcourûmes encore une bonne dizaine de kilomètres lorsque le garçon commença à ralentir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je en me redressant sur le siège en cuir de la berline.

_ Je quitte l'autoroute.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas vu le panneau ? il annonçait des contrôles de police au prochain péage. Je préfère éviter les ennuis.

Je hochai la tête avant d'attraper une couverture qui reposait sur la banquette arrière. Je l'étendis sur moi tout en montant légèrement le chauffage.

_ Tu as froid ?

_ Oui, de plus en plus. Ça ne te dérange pas pour le chauffage ?

_ Non, fais comme tu veux. En même temps, vu le temps qu'il fait, un peu plus de chauffage ne fera pas de mal.

Dehors, une fine bruine s'était mise à tomber et la voiture annonçait huit degrés Celsius à l'extérieur. Décembre avançait petit à petit et j'espérais atteindre rapidement le Canada où papa avait conservé une petite maison dans les montages autour de Vancouver, héritée de sa grand-mère.

Cato tressaillit à sa gauche et mit subitement son clignotant à droite pour s'engager dans un petit chemin forestier qui n'avait pas été emprunté depuis un moment vraisemblablement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je suis claqué. Laisse-moi dormir quelques heures et nous pourrons repartir.

Il coupa le contact et se glissa sur la banquette arrière avant de s'enrouler dans une autre couverture. Je tentai vainement de trouver une position plus confortable pour dormir que celle que j'avais emprunté tout au cours du trajet. Après dix bonnes minutes pendant lesquelles je n'avais cessé de me retourner dans tous les sens, la main du blond attrapa mon bras gauche.

_ Viens, marmonna-t-il en soulevant sa couverture.

Je me glissai alors contre son torse, au bord de la banquette tandis qu'il referma son bras sur ma taille. J'étais comme verrouillée dans une sorte de cocon protecteur et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je tombai dans un vrai sommeil réparateur.

* * *

 **Tada ! Voici pour ce chapitre. Alors, je voudrais votre avis sur les POV à venir pour l'histoire : dans les prochains chapitres, souhaiteriez-vous uniquement le POV de Cato et de Katniss ou aussi celui de Clove et de Thresh afin de voir l'avancé de la fuite des fugitifs mais aussi de ceux qui les cherchent ?**

 **Concernant la taille des chapitres, je trouve que deux mille mots est une taille sympa puisque j'essaie de faire passer une histoire furtive, en suivant « au jour le jour » pour les personnages. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ou si vous préféreriez des chapitres plus longs :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Moi, je vous dis à dans quinze jours pour la suite !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**

 **PS : si jamais des lecteurs de Alter Ego passent ici, je sais que je suis sensée poster un nouveau chapitre demain mais à l'heure où j'écris ces quelques lignes, il n'est toujours pas fini... Je fais au mieux promis !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Escape**

 _Moitié de chemin pour cette histoire avec ce cinquième chapitre. Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

 _Vous m'aviez demandé du POV Thresh, du POV Clove et de POV Cato. J'ai choisi d'exaucer votre souhait._

 _Enjoy reading et bonne lecture !_

 _PS : demain publication du dernier chapitre de Alter Ego #pub_

* * *

 **[POV Cato]**

Les lueurs de l'aube me réveillèrent le lendemain matin. J'avais dormi bien trop longtemps et si nous restions encore cachés dans cette allée, nous risquions d'être aperçus par des promeneurs curieux. Je n'avais pas pris autant de risques pour être arrêté par la police avant d'avoir atteint le Canada.

Je m'étirai patiemment et me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec une Katniss parfaitement endormie à côté de moi sur la banquette arrière. J'avais déjà dormi avec Glimmer à deux reprises mais là c'était différent. Je ne connaissais pas cette fille. Quel genre de personne dormait tendrement enlacé avec une parfaite inconnue ? Définitivement pas le genre de personne que je voulais être.

Je parvins à m'extirper de la banquette arrière et à ouvrir la portière de la voiture pour aller soulager ma vessie contre un arbre un peu plus loin. Malgré les rayons du soleil qui perçaient la couche nuageuse, il faisait froid et la rosée s'était cristallisée sur les épines des résineux et sur les rares touffes d'herbes folles qui survivaient encore à l'hiver approchant.

Lorsque je revins m'installer à la place du conducteur et me préparai à une nouvelle journée de route en direction d'abord de Seattle, puis de la frontière canadienne, je ne fis pas spécialement attention à Katniss qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Je démarrai et repris la route que nous avions emprunté la veille. J'aurai cependant dû, avant de partir, vérifier que la belle au bois dormant était attachée, car lors d'un tournant un peu brusque, j'entendis un bruit de chute suivit de plusieurs grognements partagés entre la peur et l'agacement d'être réveillée de façon aussi brutale.

Elle pesta encore quelques instants puis vint reprendre sa place, à mes côtés.

_ Franchement, tu aurais pu me réveiller avant qu'on reparte, maugréa-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement peu délicat.

_ Désolé, dis-je sans quitter la route des yeux. Tu dormais si profondément que ça aurait presque été un crime de te réveiller.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement mais je devinais son sourire.

_ Oui bah la prochaine fois, soit un criminel et tu m'éviteras des bleus, lança-t-elle d'une voix faussement vexée. Tu as faim ?

_ Non pas vraiment merci.

_ Bon, ça ne t'embête pas si j'entame les chips au bacon du coup ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le paquet en question.

_ Non.

Ma réponse fut un peu plus froide que je ne l'aurai voulu et cela paru refroidir Katniss qui ne dit plus un mot pendant une bonne centaine de kilomètres. Je n'avais pas mis la radio dans la voiture si bien que le seul son audible était celui des froissements du paquet de chips à chaque fois que la brune y plongeait la main.

Nous franchîmes assez rapidement le panneau annonçant qu'il ne nous restait que cent kilomètres avant d'arriver à Seattle. Un léger coup d'œil sur le compteur de vitesse m'apprit que je roulais pratiquement vingt kilomètres/heure au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée. Je m'empressai donc de lever le pied et c'est à ce moment précis que Katniss choisit de sortir de son mutisme.

_ Lorsque nous serons arrivés à Vancouver, commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, j'aurai… je devrais retrouver un… un ami. Ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais… mais il pourra nous aider.

_ Je… d'accord, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Que pouvais-je répondre à une demande comme celle-ci ?

* * *

 **[POV Thresh]**

Le lendemain de ma discussion avec la fameuse _Etincelle_ , je mourrai d'envie de me confier à quelqu'un. Mais, je me devais de choisir une personne qui ne serait pas tenté de me sauter au visage car j'avais parlé avec une personne proche du soi-disant « séquestreur ». Depuis quelques jours, le lycée était en effervescence et Peeta manquait d'exploser à chaque fois que quelqu'un se risquait à mentionner Katniss dans une discussion.

Fatigué par cette ambiance électrique, j'avais fini par m'asseoir sur un banc, un peu à l'écart des autres, juste devant le lycée. La brume matinale ne s'était pas encore levée lorsqu'une silhouette perça peu à peu le fin brouillard pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il s'agissait de Gale. Le jeune homme m'adressa un sourire fatigué en allumant sa cigarette roulée.

_ Tu veux en tirer une ? me demanda-t-il en me tendant son maigre bâton de papier remplit de miettes de tabac.

_ Non c'est bon je ne fume pas, soufflai-je en projetant devant moi un nuage de vapeur.

Il hocha la tête et remonta distraitement ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur le bout de son nez aquilin. C'est alors qu'un éclat de génie traversa mon esprit : Gale était la personne parfaite à qui conter mon aventure ! Légèrement voire même complètement taciturne, le garçon brun à la peau pâle était l'ami de Katniss depuis de nombreuses années. Leurs pères avaient tous deux disparus dans le même accident de voiture.

S'il y avait bien une personne dans cet établissement scolaire capable de garder un secret, c'était bien Gale Hawthorne.

_ Je peux te faire une confidence ? le questionnai-je avant de jeter un regard suspicieux par-dessus mon épaule droite pour vérifier que nous étions seuls.

Le brun renâcla longuement la fumée de sa cigarette et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il me fit un mouvement de tête presque imperceptible pour m'encourager à commencer.

_ Depuis un petit moment déjà, je fréquente un forum nommée _Escape_. C'est un forum sur lequel on peut poster la photo de la personne de notre entourage qui a disparu et converser avec d'autres personnes.

Le garçon secoua frénétiquement la tête en guise d'approbation et il tira une nouvelle taffe sur sa cigarette déjà à moitié consumée.

_ Hier soir, poursuivis-je, j'ai discuté avec une fille dont le pseudo est _Etincelle_. C'est une amie proche de ce garçon, qui ressemble à celui qui a été aperçu avec Katniss.

_ Et elle t'a dit que pour elle, il était impensable que son ami ait pu enlever Katniss ou même faire quelque chose d'illégal ? me coupa-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

_ je… oui. Mais comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

_ Katniss est une manipulatrice… Tu le sais sans doute aussi bien que moi, mais ici, tout le monde se voile la face. Après, je pense avoir ma part de responsabilité dans ce mauvais comportement… Je n'ai pas été assez méfiant l'année dernière.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je, un pli d'inquiétude barrant mon front.

_ Tu te souviens de Darius, le redoublant de l'année dernière ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

_ Le grand roux avec les yeux vairons et la cicatrice sur l'œil ?

_ Oui, un peu dans le genre de Scar du Roi Lion la cicatrice, admit Gale après un moment d'hésitation. Ce type a eu pas mal de problèmes avec la justice, à propos de trafic de drogues et d'autres choses, un peu de violence aussi…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, paraissant chercher ses mots.

_ Katniss l'aimait bien, enfin, elle passait du temps avec lui. Beaucoup de temps même quand j'y repense. Je crois même que ça a été un peu physique entre eux, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

_ Tu penses qu'elle est devenue manipulatrice à cause de Darius ? l'interrogeai-je en resserrant mon écharpe autour de mon cou.

_ Oui et non, mais ce Darius est un con fini, crois-moi sur parole. Ce n'est pas le genre de fréquentation qui rentre dans la case recommandable.

_ Heureusement qu'il a déménagé au Canada alors ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton joyeux. Elle a été libérée après son départ pour Vancouver je crois, c'est ça ?

_ Oui Vancouver et non pas du tout libérée. C'était même pire si tu veux mon avis.

_ Pourquoi ?

J'avais beau assembler dans tous les sens les informations données par Gale, je n'arrivai pas à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_ Katniss a gardé contact avec lui, m'apprit-il tout en laissant un air sombre traverser son visage. Des SMS, souvent, tous les jours même et parfois aussi des lettres ou des petits colis. Elle en recevait souvent. A peu près deux par semaine, le mardi et le vendredi généralement.

_ Comment sais-tu…, commençai-je avant de trouver ma réponse. Primrose ?

_ La disparition de sa sœur lui pèse beaucoup…

_ Donc tu penses que Katniss s'est enfuie pour rejoindre Darius ?

_ C'est très probable, m'avoua le garçon en allumant une autre cigarette.

_ Du coup, elle se dirige sûrement vers le Canada ! m'écriai-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.

Et je m'élançai en courant pour rentrer chez moi. Tant pis pour le cours de sciences !

Je manquai de m'effondrer dans les escaliers pour monter dans ma chambre et trébuchai plusieurs fois sur le palier avant de finalement gagner mon bureau. Je m'assis sur ma chaise roulante qui se décala d'un bon mètre et allumai mon ordinateur. Mes doigts pianotaient frénétiquement sur le bois du bureau, près du clavier, en attendant que la machine ne soit entièrement allumée.

Quand le PC fut parfaitement en état de marche, je me précipitais sur mon moteur de recherche et ouvrait la page _d'Escape_. Je cliquai ensuite sur les discussions récentes et reprenait celle avec Etincelle pour lui écrire.

 **Thresh** : _je sais vers où se dirigent nos amis !_

* * *

 **[POV Clove]**

La moitié de mes cours du jour avait été annulés et je m'étais fait une joie de traîner au parc avec Glimmer pendant une bonne moitié de l'après-midi. Mais, lorsque le soleil avait commencé à se coucher, nous avions dû nous séparer et j'étais rentrée chez moi. Mes parents sortaient diner chez des amis ce soir et ils m'avaient laissé vingt dollars pour me commander une pizza.

Je montai dans ma chambre et allumai mon PC portable, resté sur mon lit. Rapidement, je commandai ma pizza favorite pour vingt heures quinze. Je demandai également la livraison à domicile pour trois dollars supplémentaires. Spontanément, je me dirigeai ensuite sur _Escape_ , dans l'espoir d'avoir un nouveau message du fameux _Thresh_. Mon cœur fit une embardée lorsque je constatai qu'un message m'attendait depuis vingt-deux minutes.

 **Thresh** : _je sais vers où se dirigent nos amis !_

 **Etincelle** : _vers où ?_

J'espérai qu'il soit encore connecté et lorsque je vis son nom s'éclairer d'une douce couleur verte, je sus que c'était encore le cas.

 **Thresh** _: je ne peux pas te garantir à 100% que mon hypothèse soit juste mais je pense qu'ils vont vers le Canada._

 **Etincelle** : _le Canada ?! Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'irait faire Cato au Canada…_

 **Thresh** : _Katniss doit vouloir y retrouver un « ami » mais elle se sert de Cato pour y parvenir._

 **Etincelle** : _comment ça un « ami » ?_

 **Thresh** : _elle a fréquenté un garçon pas très recommandable par le passé et j'ai peur qu'elle veuille le revoir…_

 **Etincelle** : _on doit absolument prévenir Cato !_

J'étais affolée. Cette fille conduisait mon ami droit dans un piège et je ne savais comment le prévenir. J'essayai de le joindre sur ses réseaux sociaux et sur son téléphone mais je tombai directement sur sa messagerie. Dépitée, je lui laissai un message lui demandant de me rappeler rapidement.

 **Etincelle** : _son portable est éteint ou déchargé…_

 **Thresh** : _on va trouver une solution. Demain, je téléphonerai à l'inspecteur Brutus pour l'informer de ma théorie. C'est lui qui s'occupe d'enquêter sur la disparition de Katniss._

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Dans quels ennuis Cato avait-il bien pu se fourrer ?

* * *

 **Tada ! Chapitre terminé. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laisser moi vos impressions dans une petite review**

 **Au moment où je clôture ce chapitre, nous sommes jeudi 17 août et j'ai eu l'horreur de voir aux informations qu'un attentat avait eu lieu dans une avenue très fréquentée à Barcelone avec de nombreux blessés et de nombreuses victimes. Toutes mes pensées vont aux familles et aux proches des victimes mais aussi à toutes les personnes présentes sur les lieux au moment de l'attaque.**

 **Prenez soin de vous en attendant le prochain chapitre.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**

 **(Je sais que je poste tôt mais avant que j'oublie hein :p)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Escape**

 _Avant toute chose, je vous présente mes excuses pour le retard de publication de ce chapitre. La seule excuse que j'ai à vous donner est que je me suis fait opérée des dents de sagesse et que j'ai eu besoin de quelques jours de convalescence, puis la rentrée des classes est arrivée. Avec elle, mon job étudiant a également pris de mon temps si bien que c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je peux vous poster ce chapitre._

 _Je vous remercie sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Enjoy & review !_

* * *

 **[POV Clove]**

La discussion de la veille avec Thresh m'avait rendu nerveuse. J'avais d'abord décidé d'en parler à Marvel et à Glimmer puis je m'étais ravisée en voyant la détresse dans le visage de la blonde lorsque Marvel, le meilleur ami de Cato, lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle et que tous ses appels tombaient directement sur la messagerie du blond porté disparu.

La journée avait filé avec une lenteur incroyable et je n'avais pas réussi à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Même le cours de physique-chimie, matière dans laquelle j'excellais d'ordinaire, m'avait paru nébuleux. Pendant le cours d'espagnol, je fixai nerveusement la pendule murale et regardai l'aiguille des secondes faire le tour du cadran en produisant le « tic-tac » si particulier des vieilles horloges. Il me restait encore trente-sept minutes de ce cours et ensuite j'avais deux longues heures de sport pour lesquelles j'envisageai de me faire porter pâle.

C'est finalement ce que je fis et ma mère parue surprise de me voir rentrer si tôt mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Je montai à toute vitesse dans ma chambre et me ruai sur mon ordinateur pour voir si Thresh s'était connecté sur _Escape_. Une pointe d'amertume se logea dans mon cœur lorsque je constatai qu'il n'était pas en ligne.

Je poussai un cri de dépit et envoyai un coup de poing rageur dans mon oreiller comme si c'était de sa faute si l'ami de Katniss Everdeen n'était pas connecté. Je m'allongeai ensuite sur le dos tout en fixant mon plafond, les mains croisées sur mon ventre. Je comptai chaque seconde qui passait tout en espérant entendre le son caractéristique d'un nouveau message reçu sur le forum. J'attendis une heure, puis une autre et encore une autre. Mais Thresh n'était toujours pas là.

Ma mère m'appela pour manger et je pris tout mon temps pour me lever, pour quitter ma chambre et pour descendre les escaliers afin de ne pas rater le message de mon correspondant. Cependant l'ordinateur resta muet.

Après le dîner, je pris une douche et passai un long moment au téléphone avec Glimmer qui me racontait une histoire à propos d'une fille du lycée qui aurait trompé son copain avec le frère ainé d'un garçon de notre classe ou quelque chose dans le genre. Une fois la conversation raccrochée, je préparai mes affaires pour le lendemain et attrapait le livre posé sur ma table de nuit pour en lire quelques pages avant de dormir. Mon ordinateur était encore allumé, posé sur mon bureau, à côté d'une pile de cahier et de manuels scolaires que je n'avais jamais ouverts.

J'avais déjà lu une cinquantaine de page lorsqu'un petit « ding » attira mon attention. J'avais un nouveau message sur le forum de discussion ! C'était forcément Thresh qui me donnait des nouvelles !

* * *

 **[POV Thresh]**

Il était presque vingt heures lorsque je ressortis du commissariat, accompagné de l'inspecteur Brutus. Je lui avais téléphoné plus tôt dans la journée pour lui annoncer que j'avais de nouvelles choses à lui apprendre dans l'enquête sur la disparition de Katniss. Il m'avait alors invité à passer au commissariat après les cours.

Je lui avais raconté tout ce que je pensais avoir découvert sur la mystérieuse correspondance de la brune et du dénommé Darius. Après une rapide recherche dans son ordinateur, il s'avérait que Darius avait eu pas mal de soucis avec la justice américaine et qu'il ne faisait pas parti des personnes les plus recommandables. Cependant, la dernière trace de cet étrange garçon dans le fichier de la police remontait à deux ans auparavant et il paraissait impossible de savoir où il se trouvait aujourd'hui car la dernière adresse rattachée à son nom était un vétuste appartement se trouvant dans un immeuble à Seattle. Immeuble qui avait mystérieusement brûlé l'année précédente.

J'évoquai alors la possibilité d'une fuite vers le Canada. L'inspecteur Brutus parut apprécier cette idée qui était facilement envisageable vu la proximité de Seattle avec la frontière canadienne. Malheureusement, si Darius se trouvait au Canada, la police américaine ne pouvait pas retrouver sa trace sans demander un mandat à un juge. Or, une simple supposition ne permettait pas d'en obtenir un.

C'est alors que Brutus eut une brillante idée. Une ancienne inspectrice, nommée Enobaria, avait travaillé avec l'inspecteur Brutus pendant de longues années avant de demander sa mutation dans la police de Vancouver alors que Brutus s'était retrouvé muté au Texas. S'il parvenait à entrer en contact avec son ancienne collègue, il pourrait lui demander de jeter un œil au fichier national des délinquants pour voir si ce fameux Darius était recensé au Canada.

L'entretien avec le policier se termina sur cette promesse et je rentrai chez moi, la tête pleine de nouvelles réflexions. J'envoyai un message à Gale sur le chemin du retour et il me répondit presque aussitôt en me disant qu'il irait faire un tour près d'une ancienne planque abandonnée depuis des années afin de voir si l'un des dealeurs qui y avait élu domicile n'aurait pas une information ou deux sur Darius. Je lui fis promettre d'être prudent avant de monter dans le bus qui devait me ramener chez moi.

Mes pensées voguèrent vers Etincelle. Je me devais de la mettre au courant de l'avancée des choses. J'espérais qu'elle avait réussi à contacter son ami même si les chances semblaient demeurer très minces.

* * *

 **[POV Katniss]**

_ Tu es certaine que c'est la bonne adresse ? me demanda Cato en rabattant sa capuche sur ses yeux. Ça semble complètement abandonné.

_ oui c'est ici, murmurai-je en jaugeant le vieil immeuble abandonné et calciné qui se trouvait juste en face de nous.

Nous avions quitté la nationale pour rentrer dans la banlieue de Seattle, là où Darius avait vécu jusqu'à l'année dernière. Lors d'un des derniers messages que nous avions échangés, il m'avait demandé de passer ici pour récupérer le contenu de son coffre-fort qui devait avoir résisté à l'incendie, avant de le rejoindre à Vancouver.

Par prudence, Cato avait garé la voiture dans une ruelle un peu plus loin. Les capuches de nos sweat-shirts étaient bien rabattues sur nos têtes afin d'éviter que nous ne soyons repérés. Nos têtes devaient s'afficher tous les jours pendant les informations et je n'avais pas envie d'être rattrapée si près du but.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur notre droite et je vis deux policiers, certainement en train de faire une ronde nocturne, se diriger paisiblement vers nous. La panique commença à me vriller les entrailles. Je me collai alors face à Cato et lui chuchotai :

_ Embrasse-moi.

_ Hein ?! Je… QUOI ? balbutia-t-il complètement surpris par ma demande.

_ Deux jeunes cachés sous leur capuche qui zonent devant un endroit abandonné c'est louche. Alors que deux jeunes sous leur capuche qui s'embrassent devant un endroit désaffecté ça passe.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule en direction des deux officiers de police.

_ Dépêche-toi !

Il prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains et posa un peu maladroitement ses lèvres sur les miens. Rapidement, sa langue caressa la mienne et lorsque les policiers parvinrent à notre hauteur, ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas.

_ Ah les jeunes ! fit le plus gros des deux hommes. Ils ne savent plus où se donner rencard maintenant… De mon temps on allait dans un bar et on jouait au flipper pendant des heures avec notre dulcinée…

Ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue, si bien que je n'entendis pas la réponse de son collègue.

Cato me relâcha un peu rapidement et je posai ma main sur mes lèvres par réflexe. Les siennes étaient si douces.

_ Bon Katniss, dit-il en me coupant dans mes pensées. Ils vont revenir donc va chercher ce dont tu as besoin et on s'en va. Je t'attends dans la voiture. Sois prudente !

Je hochai la tête et m'éloignai rapidement en direction de l'immeuble.

Je pénétrai sans problèmes à l'intérieur et montai lentement les escaliers. Il manquait plusieurs marches et la rambarde métallique oscillait dangereusement. Je retins un cri lorsque mon pied gauche traversa la marche sur laquelle je venais de le poser. L'endroit ayant brûlé, je devais faire attention sinon je risquai de me retrouver au rez-de-chaussée plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

J'arrivai enfin sur le palier supérieur et extirpai difficilement un papier froissé de ma poche. J'y avais inscrit le numéro de l'appartement de Darius et le code pour ouvrir le coffre qu'il m'avait dicté lors d'un appel dans une cabine téléphonique.

Je me glissai lentement dans l'appartement et m'approchai du bar calciné. A cet endroit, le sol était carrelé. Darius m'avait dit que l'une des dalles de carrelage pouvait se soulever et que le coffre était en-dessous. Je commençai à toutes essayer de les soulever sans succès jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à en bouger légèrement une. Je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois pour la retirer entièrement et découvrir un petit coffre-fort en métal partiellement fondu.

Je parvins à taper le code sur les touches fondues et le bruit d'un mécanisme qui se relâche m'informa que je pouvais ouvrir la porte. Je tirai de toutes mes forces, arrachant au passage la poignée de son support. Je la jetai plus loin sans faire attention où est-ce qu'elle atterrie. Dans le coffre, se trouvaient un revolver et plusieurs bâtons de dynamite.

Me remémorant les instructions de Darius, qui m'avait dit de tout prendre, je glissai la dynamite dans la poche ventrale de mon sweat et le pistolet à ma ceinture. Je m'apprêtai à redescendre les escaliers quand, en appuyant sur la rembarde, je provoquai sa chute. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un nuage de poussière faisant par la même occasion un boucan monstrueux qui aurait très bien pu réveiller les morts.

* * *

 **[Pov Cato]**

Katniss était entrée dans cette vieille bâtisse depuis dix bonnes minutes. Mais que pouvait-elle bien y faire ? Elle était restée très vagues sur les raisons de notre présence ici mais j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment quant aux événements qui allaient suivre, une fois que nous serions arrivés à Vancouver.

Le quartier était vraiment très calme. Je vis les policiers s'arrêter là où nous nous trouvions quelques instants plus tôt et au même moment, un grand fracas retentit dans le bâtiment où Katniss s'était aventurée.

_ Tu crois que les gamins de tout à l'heure sont entrés là-dedans ? demanda le policier bedonnant à son collègue.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un événement comme celui-ci se produirait. Allons voir !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble abandonné.

_ Bon sang Katniss ! m'écriai-je. Tire-toi vite de là !

* * *

 **[Pov Katniss]**

La chute de la barrière m'avait pétrifiée sur place. Ce n'est que lorsque je vis une lampe torche se pointer sur le bas des escaliers que je repris possession de mon corps et que je courus me cacher derrière le bar dans l'appartement.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les marches. Quelqu'un montait ! les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que les pas se rapprochaient. Je me reculai le plus possible derrière le bar et retins de nouveau un cri lorsque ma main droite entra en contact avec un objet froid et métallique derrière mon dos. Il s'agissait de la poignée du coffre que j'avais arrachée tout à l'heure.

La lueur de la lampe torche éclaira brièvement l'appartement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je reconnus la voix du policier de tout à l'heure. Il s'avança de l'autre côté du bar et s'agenouilla près du coffre-fort désormais vide.

_ Tiens tiens, quelqu'un avait dû cacher quelque chose ici, marmonna-t-il.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, je me remis discrètement sur mes pieds et me rapprochai silencieusement de l'homme qui demeurait agenouillé, en train d'examiner le coffre-fort dans le renfoncement du carrelage. Je levai la poignée du coffre et assénait au policier un violent coup sur la nuque. Malgré son poids, l'homme tituba et s'effondra sur le sol. Il paraissait seulement inconscient.

Je jetai mon arme à côté de l'homme lorsqu'une seconde lumière apparut dans les escaliers.

_ Greg ça va ? demanda une autre voix d'homme, certainement celle de son collègue.

Complètement paniquée, je me précipitai vers le balcon dont les flammes avaient mangé une partie de la barrière en bois. Juste sous le balcon, un amassement de sacs poubelles débordaient allégrement d'une benne sombre.

J'évaluai la hauteur. Environ trois mètres. Si je me réceptionnai au milieu des ordures, je devrai m'en tirer sans trop de soucis. Je n'aurai ensuite qu'à courir jusqu'à la voiture et Cato nous conduirait vers le Canada.

Les bruits de pas du second policier se rapprochaient encore plus. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me jetai dans le vide. Au même moment, l'autre homme rentra dans l'appartement et sa lampe torche lui permit de découvrir le corps inanimé de son collègue.

Avec de la chance, j'atterris dans les ordures. Je m'extirpai de la benne sans faire attention à un morceau de métal qui dépassait de là et me cognait la tempe dessus. Un glapissement s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je courrai vers la ruelle où Cato avait caché la voiture.

Je sautai dedans et lui ordonnai de démarrer et de partir sur le champ. Dans ma cage thoracique, mon cœur battait la chamade.

Nous roulâmes dans la zone industrielle de Seattle pendant une bonne dizaine de kilomètres avant de reprendre la voie rapide.

_ Tu t'es blessée au-dessus de l'œil, m'informa le blond dont le visage arborait un air visiblement très inquiet.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je crois qu'on a des pansements non ?

_ Dans l'un des sacs à l'arrière.

Je me faufilai adroitement sur la banquette arrière et fouillait dans les deux sacs à dos noirs que nous avions acheté un peu plus tôt sur une aire d'autoroute. Je dénichai les pansements et m'en collai un sur ma blessure nouvellement acquise. Je profitai de la concentration de mon compagnon de fuite pour glisser discrètement la dynamite et le revolver dans le sac avec les pansements avant de retourner m'installer à l'avant.

_ Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais au moins dans cette baraque ?

_ Non, il n'y avait rien.

* * *

 **Tada ! Un chapitre plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous nos personnages ? Que va-t-il se passer pour Cato et Katniss ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petite review :)**

 **Je posterai le prochain chapitre vers le 24-25 septembre.**

 **En attendant prenez soin de vous !**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	7. Chapter 7

**Escape**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris._

 _J'ai un chouia trop poussé l'histoire dans le dernier chapitre, du coup celui-ci sera plus court. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout. ^^_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

 **[POV Thresh]**

Je petit déjeunais tranquillement tout en écoutant la télévision qui diffusait les informations du jour. Tout à coup, un flash spécial en provenance de Seattle attira mon attention : un policier avait été agressé en fouillant un appartement dans un vieil immeuble désaffecté. Son collègue de patrouille expliquait au journaliste que lui et l'autre policier avait vu un couple d'adolescent devant la bâtisse quelques instants auparavant et qu'ils avaient entendu un bruit en repassant devant l'endroit au cours de leur ronde de nuit. L'endroit étant dangereux, les deux hommes avaient eu peur que les adolescents aient été tenté d'aller jouer dans les décombres et son collègue s'était rendu dans le bâtiment pour vérifier qu'il était vide. Ne le voyant pas revenir, l'autre homme était à son tour entrer dans l'immeuble et en grimpant au premier étage, il avait découvert son collègue inanimé, allongé près d'un coffre-fort enfoncé dans le sol sous une dalle de carrelage. Les secours avaient immédiatement été alertés et les jours du policier n'étaient pas en danger.

Je manquai malgré tout de m'étouffer avec mes céréales. Katniss et Cato avaient-ils pu rentrer dans le bâtiment, récupérer quelque chose pour Darius et agresser le policier ? D'après le portrait que m'avait dressé Clove, il me semblait très difficile d'imaginer Cato dans une telle situation. En revanche, telle que je connaissais Katniss, je savais parfaitement qu'elle était capable d'un comportement comme celui-ci. Surtout si elle devait récupérer quelque chose pour Darius. Surtout si Darius le lui avait personnellement demandé.

En effet, Katniss avait été très amoureuse de Darius. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait été de Peeta et encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait été de Gale. Lorsqu'il avait disparu du jour au lendemain, elle était restée inconsolable pendant des semaines. Puis subitement, la plaie avait semblé guérie. Le garçon avait-il repris contact avec elle ? C'était possible mais ni Gale ni moi ne l'aurions juré. Darius trempait dans des affaires très louches depuis toujours et il faisait de son mieux pour que personne n'ait d'informations sur ses activités. Il n'aurait jamais mis Katniss au courant de ses agissements ou alors, pas volontairement.

Mes pensées glissèrent vers Clove. A New-York, la journée devait déjà être bien avancée. Avait-elle vu les informations ? pensait-elle que Katniss et Cato avaient attaqué le policier ? Je repoussai l'idée de remonter dans ma chambre pour allumer mon ordinateur et regarder mes messages mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de rater le bus et d'être une nouvelle fois en retard pour aller au lycée. Il aurait été idiot de ma part d'écoper d'une retenue alors que les vacances d'hiver débutaient demain soir.

* * *

 **[POV Clove]**

Le vent d'hiver new-yorkais me giflait le visage alors que quelques flocons de neige soupoudraient mes cheveux sombres. Je resserrais maladroitement mon écharpe autour de mon cou et me hâtai pour retrouver la chaleur de l'appartement de mes parents.

Mes pensées glissèrent vers Cato. Sa mère restait injoignable et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de mon ami blond. Ni Glimmer, ni Marvel n'étaient plus avancés que moi et je craignais que le garçon aux yeux bleus ne soit en danger. Après tout, le portrait de Katniss, dressé par Thresh, n'était pas très rassurant et je savais mon ami courageux et honnête. S'il avait eu le malheur de promettre quelque chose à cette fille, il tiendrait sa promesse jusqu'au bout, même si elle le conduisait dans une situation dangereuse.

En poussant la porte de l'appartement, je découvris mes parents confortablement installés dans le canapé, regardant les informations à la télévision.

_ Bonsoir ma chérie, me salua ma mère avec un sourire chaleureux. Ton assiette est dans le micro-onde si tu as faim.

_ Merci maman, murmurai-je du bout des lèvres avant de grimper l'escalier pour rejoindre ma chambre.

Je me débarrassai de mon manteau, de mes gants, de mon bonnet et de mon écharpe et me précipitai vers mon ordinateur. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, j'avais rejoint _Escape_ et je pianotai déjà un message en direction de Thresh.

 _ **Etincelle**_ _: y a-t-il du nouveau concernant Cato et Katniss ?_

Sa réponse survint sans attendre.

 _ **Thresh**_ _: tu n'as pas vu les informations ?!_

Mon cœur s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que je tapai ma réponse.

 _ **Etincelle**_ _: non pourquoi ? :o_

 _ **Thresh**_ _: un policier a été agressé à Seattle. Apparemment, un couple d'adolescent a été aperçu près des lieux…_

 _ **Etincelle**_ _: tu penses qu'il s'agit de nos amis ?!_

 _ **Thresh**_ _: je ne sais pas…_

Je m'apprêtai à répondre mais je m'aperçus qu'il était en train d'écrire un second message.

 _ **Thresh**_ _: Mais je sais que Katniss aurait pu récupérer quelque chose pour son « ami » là-bas…_

 _ **Etincelle**_ _: je crains que Cato ne soit en danger !_

 _ **Thresh**_ _: j'espère qu'il ne l'est pas mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Logiquement, s'ils ont été à Seattle, ils devraient tenter de rejoindre le Canada._

 _ **Etincelle**_ _: mais s'ils l'atteignent, les forces de l'ordre ne pourront plus rien faire pour les arrêter…_

 _ **Thresh**_ _: exactement. Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à le joindre ?_

 _ **Etincelle**_ _: non toujours pas mais je vais réessayer._

Je joignis le geste à la parole en essayant d'appeler à deux reprises Cato. Cependant, comme je m'y attendais, je tombai directement sur son répondeur. Je lui laissai alors deux messages le priant de me rappeler dès que possible et lui envoyait ensuite plusieurs SMS. Cato, où que tu sois, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré pensai-je en me massant les tempes.

* * *

 **[POV Cato]**

Nous roulions depuis une bonne demi-journée et Katniss ne m'avait pas décroché un mot depuis son aventure dans l'immeuble. Soit elle dormait sur la banquette arrière, soit elle fixait le paysage tout en mordillant nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce gauche tout en jetant des regards effrayés dans le rétroviseur droit.

J'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire la conversation mais je m'étais heurté à un silence de plomb. Alors, je conduisais toujours sur l'autoroute et les premiers panneaux indiquant Vancouver commençaient à apparaître.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait arriver un peu avant la nuit, lançai-je en la regardant brièvement.

_ Hum…

_ Katniss, pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? dis-je d'un ton que je voulais calme mais qui trahissait malgré tout mon agacement.

_ Je suis fatiguée Cato, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sans appel. Ce voyage est fatiguant et j'ai besoin de me reposer.

_ Tu pensais donc que ce ne serait qu'une partie de plaisir ? répliquai-je d'un ton amer.

_ Non bien sûr que non, mais j'espérais que nous arriverions plus rapidement ! Nous sommes partis depuis beaucoup trop longtemps !

_ Désolé mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de repos. En plus tu es incapable de conduire alors on ne pouvait pas arriver au Canada en deux jours…

Elle soupira et retourna s'allonger sur la banquette arrière et ferma les yeux après m'avoir jeté un regard assassin. J'avais promis à cette fille de l'accompagner jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son ami à Vancouver puis de rentrer chez moi, mais je commençai sérieusement à regretter cette promesse. Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte, la déposer et rentrer bien au chaud dans mon foyer new-yorkais.

La neige commença à tomber et je dus ralentir. Moins d'une heure après les premiers flocons, la route arborait désormais un fin tapis de neige fraîche rendant la circulation incertaine. Mon voyage jusqu'à Vancouver s'annonçait visiblement plus long que prévu. Je soupirai et allumai le chauffage dans la voiture afin de me réchauffer. A l'arrière, Katniss s'était enveloppée dans une couverture et seul le sommet de sa tête dépassait, appuyé contre son sac à dos.

Une longue après-midi silencieuse s'annonçai pour moi mais avant ça, je m'arrêtai sur une aire d'autoroute pour boire un café et faire le plein d'essence. Seulement, au moment de repartir, je m'aperçus que la jeune fille n'était plus dans la voiture. Mais où avait-elle bien pu aller ?

* * *

 **Tada ! Bon voilà pour ce petit chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plût malgré sa petite longueur. Où est donc passée Katniss ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions au travers d'une petite review.**

 **En attendant la suite, prenez soin de vous.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	8. Chapter 8

**Escape**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos lectures (bien trop souvent oubliées), vos reviews et vos mises en alertes. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)_

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

 **[POV Katniss]**

Je revins vers la voiture près de laquelle se trouvait un Cato épouvanté. En détaillant le garçon blond un peu plus attentivement, ce que je prenais initialement pour de l'épouvante semblait plutôt être de la fatigue. De larges cernes soulignaient son regard bleu clair et il était très pâle. Alors que j'arrivai à sa hauteur il me jeta un regard furieux avant de m'empoigner par le bras très sèchement et de me jeter dans la voiture.

_ Où étais-tu passé ? siffla-t-il en s'installant au volant. J'ai cru que tu avais foutu le camp ! Et que j'étais là tout seul, comme un con, parce que j'avais accepté de suivre une fille à moitié dingue !

Il paraissait vraiment hors de lui et je me ratatinai légèrement sur le siège en cuir.

_ Je… J'étais partie aux toilettes, chuchotai-je comme si je craignais que chacun de mes mots ne le fasse exploser.

_ Je ne veux pas t'entendre, dit-il glacial. Tu la fermes jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivés à Vancouver. Une fois que tu as retrouvé ton… ton ami, je me casse et je te laisse à tes histoires.

Il démarra sèchement et reprit l'autoroute en direction de la frontière canadienne.

Les heures défilèrent beaucoup moins vite que les kilomètres. Cato n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que nous étions repartis de la station-service et il paraissait clairement à cran. A vrai dire, depuis que les informations avaient annoncé l'agression d'un policier dans la banlieue de Seattle, il avait l'air nerveux. Craignait-il pour sa vie ?

J'appréhendais sa rencontre avec Darius. Je connaissais assez le garçon aux yeux vairons pour savoir qu'il demeurait imprévisible et même parfois dangereux. Il avait déjà tué quelques types par le passé et j'avais peur qu'il n'ajoute Cato à sa liste. Après tout, lui n'avait rien demandé. Je l'avais encouragé à m'escorter et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Nous fuyons depuis longtemps, très longtemps, peut-être même trop longtemps. Trois semaines ? Un mois ? Un mois et demi ?

Je regardai par la fenêtre lorsque Cato s'écria soudainement :

_ Cache toi à l'arrière de la voiture ! Immédiatement !

Je ne cherchai même pas à discuter et exécutai son ordre. Je m'allongeai à même le sol à l'arrière de la voiture, rabattant ma capuche sur mes yeux et faisant tomber toutes les affaires sur moi. La voiture ralentit progressivement et j'entendis la vitre se baisser.

_ Bonsoir monsieur l'agent, dit naturellement Cato.

Je pouvais deviner le sourire franc qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres rosées.

_ Bonjour jeune homme, répondit le policier d'une voix grave. Où allez-vous par ce temps désastreux et tout seul en plus ?

_ Je m'en vais visiter ma grand-mère près de Denver, répondit le blond toujours sur le même ton. Vous savez, elle est souffrante et je voulais profiter de ma semaine de vacances pour lui rendre visite et m'assurer qu'elle ne manquait de rien.

Charmant, dévoué, le garçon parfait en quelque sorte. Plus j'y pensais, plus Cato collait parfaitement au genre de gentil garçon qui aurait énormément plût à ma mère.

_ En passant par cette route ? le questionna le policier d'un ton soupçonneux.

_ Oui, j'habite proche de l'autoroute et c'était plus simple pour moi de remonter jusqu'ici pour éviter les Rocheuses. Surtout par cette saison…

_ C'est vrai que la route est difficile par là-bas. Vous pouvez y aller, lui répondit finalement le flic en tapotant sur la portière. Passez une bonne fin d'année !

_ Merci vous aussi !

La voiture redémarra mais le blond ne me dit pas de revenir à l'avant. Ayant la craindre qu'il y ait encore des flics sur le bord de la route, je ne bougeai pas et fini par m'endormir dans une position très inconfortable.

* * *

 **[POV Clove]**

Les illuminations de Noël scintillaient dans les rues de New-York. Dans moins de dix jours, Noël serait passé. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois que Cato avait disparu, et trois semaines qu'il fuyait avec cette Katniss Everdeen. Ni Marvel, ni Glimmer, ni moi n'avions encore eu la moindre nouvelle. Les informations nationales et mes échanges avec Thresh étaient les seules sources d'informations que j'avais, du moins si on pouvait considérer que les informations que nous échangions puissent être fiables. Nous fabulions beaucoup, espérant un signe du destin pour que l'un de nos amis tente de rentrer en contact avec nous. Parfois, je venais même à penser que j'aurais plus de chance de rencontrer des extraterrestres.

Je rentrais chez moi et fus immédiatement enveloppée par la chaleur de l'appartement. Mes parents étaient déjà à table et je me glissai sur ma chaise après avoir pris soin de me laver les mains. La télévision de la cuisine diffusait les informations du jour.

« _Nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de Katniss Everdeen et de son complice, disparus depuis bientôt deux mois maintenant. Si vous les voyez, ne tentez rien et appelez immédiatement le numéro d'urgence. Nous ne savons pas si ces individus peuvent être dangereux._ »

_ Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Cato ces dernières semaines ma puce ? le demanda ma mère en me servant une louche de purée.

_ Non. J'ai tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois depuis qu'il a disparu, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse, avouai-je d'un air peiné. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé de grave…

_ C'est un gentil garçon, admit ma mère. Je suis sûre qu'il est sain et sauf et que même s'il est avec cette fille, il rentrera très bientôt.

Je hochai la tête silencieusement tandis que la présentatrice parlait d'un nouvel attentat en Afrique du Sud.

_ Clove, dit mon père d'une voix grave. Tu dois me promettre que si jamais Cato tente de rentrer en contact avec toi, tu nous le diras ou tu préviendras directement la police. C'est important.

_ Je… je… Oui, bien entendu papa. Je préviendrai la police.

_ Je sais que tu peux chercher à protéger ton ami, mais les autorités seront plus à même de le faire que toi, reprit-il sur le même ton.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me surpris à supplier pour que Cato ne tente pas de me joindre.

Après le repas, je montai dans ma chambre et allumai directement mon ordinateur. Je me connectai sur Escape et espérai que Thresh serait là lui aussi.

 _ **Etincelle**_ _: ils sont toujours sans nouvelles…_

La réponse arrive instantanément.

 _ **Thresh**_ _: Je sais… J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Je pense qu'ils doivent avoir dépassé la frontière canadienne. Sinon, les autorités les auraient vus sur des caméras de vidéo-surveillances ou un truc du genre._

 _ **Etincelle**_ _: J'espère que tu as raison. J'ai si peur pour Cato…_

 _ **Thresh**_ _: Moi aussi. J'espère de tout cœur que la police les arrêtera avant qu'ils ne soient entre les mains de Darius. Après, j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse plus rien faire pour eux…_

Cette dernière réplique me glaça le sang…

* * *

 **[POV Cato]**

Je braillai depuis une bonne demi-heure pour tenter de réveiller Katniss qui s'était assoupie à l'arrière. Nous venions de franchir la frontière et j'espérais qu'elle m'indiquerait vite fait où la poser pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi ensuite. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester une minute de plus en compagnie de cette fille.

Manipulatrice, menteuse et criminelle. Je pensais n'avoir aucun autre mot en stock qui la qualifierai mieux. Elle émergea finalement après une énième braillée et se glissa sur le siège passager, les cheveux tout emmêlés.

_ Nous sommes loin de Vancouver ? dit-elle en baillant.

_ Environ deux cents kilomètres je pense, dis-je en rétrogradant pour respecter la limitation de vitesse.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche pour extirper un petit téléphone jetable qu'elle mit en marche.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demandai-je d'un ton méfiant.

_ J'appelle mon ami.

Elle composa rapidement un numéro et plaqua le cellulaire sur son oreille.

_ Oui Darius ? fit-elle avec une voix bien plus fluette qu'à la normale. Nous avons passé la frontière. Nous sommes à Vancouver d'ici deux heures. On se retrouve là où tu m'as indiqué ?

Je ne compris pas la réponse de l'interlocuteur mais le rire glacial qui s'échappa du téléphone me fit froid dans le dos. Je commençai à m'inquiéter de la rencontre à venir et j'espérai vraiment pouvoir poser Katniss et filer en douce ensuite.

* * *

 **Tada ! Et bah oui, Katniss était seulement partie aux toilettes p Nos amis sont-ils en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis.**

 **En attendant, j'ai terminé l'écriture de Rêve, Cours, Espère. Si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez toujours aller y faire un tour. Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous :)**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	9. Chapter 9

**Escape**

 _Je suis infiniment désolée de ne poster le neuvième chapitre de l'histoire seulement aujourd'hui. Je vais être honnête avec vous, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais le faire le 29 octobre… Mes études, mon boulot et mes autres projets me prennent beaucoup de temps. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos lectures, reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris. Sans plus attendre, voici la suite de l'histoire et la rencontre (tant attendue ?) avec Darius._

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

 **[POV Cato]**

Lorsque je franchis les portes de Vancouver, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. A l'arrière, Katniss demeurait assoupie. Depuis sa conversation téléphonique avec le fameux Darius, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot et s'obstinait à dormir ou du moins, à faire semblant afin d'éviter mes questions. Plus les minutes s'égrainaient, plus je me sentais manipulé et pris au piège par cette fille et ses aventures.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à retrouver New-York et le confort de ma vie monotone. Revoir mes amis, retourner sur les bancs du lycée, me promener dans Central Park ou encore faire de grosses soirées dans la villa déserte de mes parents. J'avais fermement l'intention de jeter Katniss dans les bras de son ami et me filer pour rejoindre mon lit douillet dès la nuit prochaine. J'hésitais à rallumer mon téléphone et à reprendre contact avec mes amis pour leur dire que tout allait bien.

Juste au moment où j'allai saisir mon portable dans la poche de ma veste, je sentis que Katniss se redressait à l'arrière.

_ Nous sommes rentrés dans Vancouver ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait faire passer pour celle d'une fille qui venait juste de se réveiller mais qui, en vérité, appartenait à une fille bien réveillée depuis plusieurs heures.

_ Depuis quelques minutes, dis-je sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Vers où dois-je te poser ?

Elle parut hésiter puis s'avança pour pouvoir s'appuyer entre les deux sièges avant de la voiture.

_ Mais… Tu ne… Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? balbutia-t-elle.

 _Manipulatrice_.

_ Tu dois avoir besoin de te reposer, reprit-elle. Tu ne peux pas nous quitter ainsi.

 _Vicieuse_.

_ Donne-moi une adresse, ordonnai-je.

Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser manipuler une nouvelle fois ?

Elle me murmura une adresse en périphérie et je m'engageai pour la transporter jusque là-bas.

Près d'une heure plus tard, je m'arrêtai près d'un entrepôt qui paraissait désaffecté. Les alentours demeuraient déserts en au loin, un lampadaire clignotait au loin, donnant une atmosphère encore plus lugubre au lieu.

_ Madame est arrivée, fis-je en me retournant pour faire face à la jeune fille.

_ Eteins le moteur ! m'ordonna-t-elle en braquant sur moi un pistolet sorti de je ne savais où.

Impuissant, je m'exécutai calmement, tandis qu'elle appuya le revolver contre mon dos.

_ Tu vas gentiment descendre de la voiture et m'accompagner sans faire d'histoires, continua-t-elle en exerçant une pression avec l'arme.

J'obéis en silence et Katniss me poussa en avant. Je trébuchai dans l'obscurité, m'écorchant les mains sur le sol râpeux.

_ Sois plus discret.

J'accélérai le pas, espérant relâcher la pression exercée par l'arme à feu dans mon dos. Subitement, Katniss tira un coup de feu en l'air, me faisant sursauter.

_ N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir.

_ Tu voulais la jouer discrète, et bien bravo ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer. Tu viens d'alerter toute personne vivant à deux kilomètres à la ronde ! Très intelligent et très malin.

Je me retournai pour toiser la brune. J'applaudis même pour accompagner mes paroles de félicitations. Je fus surpris de découvrir que Katniss semblait très anxieuse, voir même carrément au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Des aboiements féroces me tirèrent de ma contemplation et je me retournai une nouvelle fois pour faire face à deux grands types baraqués qui maintenaient fermement en laisse deux puissants chiens d'attaque. Je reculai prudemment d'un pas ou deux afin de garder une distance suffisante entre les molosses et mes tibias.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'homme de droite dans un grognement qui donnait plutôt l'illusion d'appartenir à un ours.

_ Je… Je suis Katniss. Je suis une amie de Darius. Il est au courant de ma venue.

Le même homme grogna de nouveau.

_ Et lui c'est qui ? demanda l'autre en me désignant de sa grosse main.

_ C'est Cato. C'est lui qui m'a amené jusqu'ici, reprit-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

_ C'est ton chauffeur ? questionna à nouveau l'homme de gauche.

_ oui, exactement.

 _Profiteuse_.

_ Suivez nous, ordonna-t-il en faisant demi-tour, son chien près de sa jambe. Vous allez rencontrer le patron.

Un frisson de dégoût traversa ma colonne vertébrale. Etait-il trop tard pour courir jusqu'à la voiture et m'enfuir sans demander mon reste ?

_ Ne t'avise pas de me laisser maintenant, souffla Katniss en attrapant brièvement ma main. J'ai besoin que tu sois là.

 _Menteuse._

* * *

 **[POV Katniss]**

Je relâchai brusquement la main du blond et pointait de nouveau le revolver dans son dos.

_ Suis les, ordonnai-je en jetant un coup d'œil sans dessus mon épaule.

Si jamais on nous voyait, j'étais foutue. Un aller simple pour la prison des femmes de la ville à côté de chez moi. Katniss Everdeen, une criminelle avérée. Après s'être enfuie en kidnappant en new-yorkais rencontré au cours de sa fuite, elle est retrouvée à Vancouver en compagnie d'un trafiquant de drogue et de ses hommes de main. Quelle formidable accroche pour le journal télévisé !

Les deux hommes poussèrent prudemment la porte d'un des entrepôts aux alentours et nous pûmes pénétrer à l'intérieur. L'entrepôt était rempli de nombreux cartons. Un peu plus loin, une poutre métallique soutenait un corps qui pendait au bout d'une corde. Je détournai les yeux, choquée. A cet instant-là, j'aurai voulu être n'importe où mais ailleurs qu'ici. Je me retins de regarder Cato qui demeurait à mes côtés ou de prendre sa main pour me donner du courage.

Un bruit sourd attira mon attention. Je le vis sortir de derrière une haute pile de cartons branlante. Il était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Grand, plutôt fin, à côté de Cato il ressemblait carrément à une claquette. Ses cheveux couleur rouille étaient assez long et emmêlés sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses yeux vairons, l'œil gauche était brun, le droit était bleu, conservaient toujours la lueur inquiétante que je connaissais par cœur. Une grande cicatrice barrait son œil et sa pommette droite, lui conférant un air torve particulièrement mauvais. Son jean était déchiré à de multiples endroits et sa veste à capuche ne paraissait pas en meilleur état. Une seule chose semblait différente depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu : il boitait, s'appuyant même sur une canne comme un célèbre médecin dont ma sœur suivait autrefois les aventures à la télévision. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, j'avais l'impression que Darius demeurerait toujours le même voyou.

_ Katniss ma princesse ! s'exclama-t-il en me voyant. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Sans réfléchir, je délaissai Cato pour courir me réfugier dans les bras du bandit qui les avait écartés. Il ne sentait pas très bon… A quand remontait sa dernière douche ?

_ Oui excellent, répondis-je d'une petite voix apeurée. Cato est un très bon pilote.

Il se désintéressa de moi pour reporter son attention sur l'adolescent blond qui demeurait toujours près de la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés.

_ Alors c'est toi, le fameux Cato qui a transporté ma belle Katniss ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du garçon aux yeux clairs. Tu sais que je ne tolère pas qu'on approche de trop près ma petite princesse ?

_ Darius, s'il te plait ! implorai-je en refermant mes doigts sur le pistolet que j'avais glissé dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

_ Mais je sais me montrer juste envers ceux qui servent ma cause, continua le délinquant. Tu m'as ramené Katniss et pour cela je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je vais même t'accorder une faveur.

Je me tendis à cette annonce. Lorsque Darius annonçait qu'il offrait une faveur, cela ne signifiait jamais rien de bon pour la personne concernée par cette faveur. Je commençai à faire les cents pas dans l'entrepôt tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les deux garçons.

_ A qui as-tu parlé de ta mission d'amener Katniss jusqu'à moi ? demanda Darius d'une voix menaçante.

_ A personne, répondit Cato avec une voix calme qui laissait transparaître une certaine assurance. J'ignorais même qui tu étais jusqu'à l'appel de Katniss hier soir. Personne n'est au courant que nous sommes ici.

_ Tu es sûr de ça ? continua-t-il en se rapprochant du jeune homme blond.

_ Certain.

_ Ne me mens pas ! hurla-t-il soudainement en plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour en ressortir une arme à feu. Dis-moi combien de personnes sont au courant ou je te fais sauter la tête !

_ DARIUS ARRÊTE ! hurlai-je à mon tour en me précipitant pour me placer entre Cato et lui. Je te jure qu'il dit la vérité. Je ne lui ai pas donné ton nom avant hier soir. Il ne sait rien de toi. Et il n'a parlé à personne hormis moi depuis presqu'un mois. Son téléphone n'a plus de batterie depuis des semaines…

Le bandit parut réfléchir quelques courtes secondes. Son expression changea soudainement et je reculai prudemment d'un pas pour me rapprocher de Cato.

_ Je vais tenter de faire diversion, lui chuchotai-je sans lâcher Darius des yeux. Dès que tu le peux, sauve-toi, retourne à la voiture et part le plus loin possible. Une fois, hors de danger, appelle la police et raconte-leur toute la vérité.

_ Et toi ? souffla-t-il à son tour. Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ainsi !

_ Je t'ai entraîné là-dedans et je me suis mise dans cette situation de mon plein gré. Je me débrouillerai ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

Darius parut se reconcentrer sur nous.

_ Alors comme ça, c'est lui que tu préfères ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. Tu préfères ce sale mioche à moi ?

_ Laisse le partir ! criai-je au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je suis ici, avec toi, ça prouve bien que je t'ai choisi toi plus que tous les autres !

_ Comment pourrai-je te croire Katniss ? Tu l'as entièrement manipulé et je ne suis pas un abruti comme lui. Je sais pertinemment que tu es la reine des menteuses. Je n'aime pas trop cette attitude d'ailleurs, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir te mettre derrière moi et de ne pas te mêler de mes affaires avec ce garçon.

_ Non, laisse-le partir ! répétai-je.

Par mesure de précaution, je tirai lentement le revolver de ma poche. Darius pointa à nouveau le sien sur la tête de Cato, par-dessus mon épaule.

_ Ecarte toi mon ange, je vais faire sauter sa petite cervelle.

_ Non, c'est hors de question, dis-je en reculant pour pousser discrètement Cato vers la porte qui par chance demeurait encore ouverte.

_ ECARTE TOI ! Beugla-t-il furieusement en tirant un coup de feu en l'air.

_ SAUVE TOI ! hurlai-je à mon tour en tirant dans la cuisse de Darius qui s'écroulait à l'impact de la balle.

_ Conasse, marmonna-t-il en appuyant sur la blessure. Choppez-le ! ordonna-t-il à ses hommes de main. Lâchez les chiens s'il le faut !

En voyant ces types s'éloigner, je priai de toutes mes forces pour que mon compagnon de fuite ait le temps de s'enfuir et de prévenir la police. Je déglutis difficilement et reportai mon attention sur Darius. Les prochaines heures s'annonçaient très difficiles pour moi…

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Que pensez-vous de Darius ? Que va-t-il se passer pour Katniss ? Cato va-t-il réussir à s'enfuir ? J'attends vos propositions dans les commentaires :p**

 **En attendant la suite, qui arrivera ce week-end sans faute puisqu'elle est déjà rédigée, prenez soin de vous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review )**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


	10. Chapter 10

**Escape**

 _Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos lectures, reviews, mises en alerte et mises en favoris. Aujourd'hui, nous terminons cette histoire. J'espère que vous aurez appréciés ces petits chapitres. Pour la dernière fois, sans plus attendre, voici le final de cette aventure._

 _Enjoy & Review !_

* * *

 **[POV Clove]**

Je m'étais levée de bonne heure ce samedi-ci. Je n'aurai su exactement dire pourquoi mais en me réveillant ce matin-là, j'avais la nette impression que cette journée s'annonçait spéciale, sans que je ne sache exactement ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Peut-être espérais-je toujours de voir revenir Cato et qu'il nous propose, à Marvel, à Glimmer et à moi, d'aller boire un verre pour fêter nos retrouvailles.

Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner et ma douche matinale, je remontai dans ma chambre pour lire le livre recommandé par notre professeur de philosophie. A peine m'étais-je attelée à la tâche que je fus attirée par mon téléphone qui se cessait de vibrer. En décrochant, je ne fis pas attention au nom de l'interlocuteur.

_ Oui allô ?

_ …

Seule la respiration rapide de mon interlocuteur me répondit.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? continuai-je. Si c'est une mauvaise blague, ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

_ Clove c'est moi !

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Cette voix… c'était la voix de Cato !

_ Cato c'est toi ? m'écriai-je folle de joie.

_ Oui c'est moi, dit-il.

Je pouvais parfaitement visualiser son sourire moqueur alors qu'il répondait à ma stupide question. Mais, pourquoi m'appelait-il aussi tard ? Il devait être largement plus de minuit là où il se trouvait.

_ Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci d'abord ? Où es-tu ? le questionnai-je.

_ j'ai eu un problème avec la fille, grogna-t-il. Katniss voulait que je l'amène voir son ami près de Vancouver. Alors nous y sommes allés, mais ce type est un fou furieux. Il m'a menacé au pistolet et elle a fait diversion pour que je puisse m'enfuir et appeler la police. Je dois être prudent, il a sûrement mis ses hommes de main et ses chiens à mes trousses.

_ Attends… QUOI ?! m'exclamai-je. Cato, tu ne dois pas jouer au héros tu m'entends ! Tu dois prévenir les flics et rester en dehors de tout ça. Ne joue pas au héros bon sang !

_ Il la retient prisonnière… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut lui faire Clove, mais je ne peux pas la laisser seule là-bas. J'ai expliqué la situation à la police par téléphone. Ils sont en train de se diriger vers les lieux. Je dois y retourner pour la secourir.

_ Elle t'a manipulé, renchéris-je sans comprendre pourquoi mon ami souhaitait autant sauver cette horrible fille. C'est une menteuse en plus de ça et ses fréquentations sont étranges !

_ Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Son ton était sec, mais je ne m'en occupai pas, pensant qu'il était principalement dû à l'état de stress dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

_ J'ai rencontré un de ses amis sur le forum _Escape_. Nous avons longuement discuté et je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes loin de cette fille. Rentre à la maison, ce n'est plus ton problème.

_ Putain mais Clove ! Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à abandonner quelqu'un comme ça, face au danger ! Je ne PEUX pas la laisser toute seule là-bas plus longtemps. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

_ Cato, tu dois d'abord penser que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux POUR TOI ! ces gens ont des armes à feu, toi tu n'as rien pour te protéger. CETTE FILLE TE MANIPULE DEPUIS SIX SEMAINES ! Tu ne vas quand même pas aller l'aider ? Réponds-moi !

_ Je suis désolé Clove…

Il coupa la communication.

Je me jetai sur mon oreiller pour dissimuler un grand cri de rage. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce garçon soit aussi loyal et aussi courageux ? Une fois ma colère apaisée, j'allumai mon ordinateur pour envoyer un message à Tresh.

 _ **Etincelle**_ _: Cato et Katniss sont à Vancouver. Ils sont en danger. La police est sur le coup mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils arrivent à temps. Cato va faire une bêtise…_

* * *

 **[POV Thresh]**

Le bruit de notification de mon téléphone se fit entendre une nouvelle fois dans la voiture de l'inspecteur Brutus. Il m'avait réveillé à quatre heures du matin bien sonnées pour me demander de l'accompagner jusqu'à Vancouver où il devait récupérer Katniss. Il avait été prévenu par la police locale qui avait elle-même reçu un appel d'un garçon qui prétendait être Cato Hardravers.

Je constatai sans surprise que le message qui avait fait vibrer mon téléphone provenait de ma messagerie sur le forum _Escape_. J'avais installé l'application mobile depuis quelques jours et je ne fus pas étonné en découvrant le contenu du message de _**Etincelle**_. Je lui expliquai alors brièvement où est-ce que j'allai et pourquoi. Elle me répondit à son tour et me fit promettre d'être prudent.

L'inspecteur Brutus roulait à toute allure sur l'autoroute et je me cramponnai fermement au siège en fixant la route, fermant les yeux à chaque fois que nous nous approchions un peu trop près d'un autre véhicule. Il espérait visiblement arriver très rapidement très de Vancouver. Pour ma part, j'espérai simplement y arriver en un seul morceau.

* * *

 **[POV Katniss]**

Darius avait enroulé sa blessure dans une écharpe à l'aspect douteux. Il faisait les cents pas dans l'entrepôt depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, pestant régulièrement contre l'absence de nouvelles de ses gorilles. De mon côté, il m'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises à la tête et ma tempe gauche saignait. J'étais à présent ligotée sur une chaise sans la moindre possibilité pour réduire l'appui des cordes sur mes poignets et chevilles.

_ Pourquoi tu as fait ça sale conne ? me demanda-t-il soudainement en fixant sur moi son œil bleu.

_ Tu allais le tuer, répondis-je d'une voix que j'efforçai de conserver relativement calme.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire sombre idiote ? Tu manipules ce garçon depuis des semaines !

_ Et bien justement. Se retrouver seule pendant presque deux mois avec une autre personne, ça crée des liens, qu'on le veuille ou non.

Un bruit sourd derrière moi m'indiquai que les hommes de main étaient de retour.

_ Il s'est échappé patron. On a perdu sa trace au bout de cinq kilomètres.

_ Vous êtes des incapables ! beugla furieusement Darius en sortant son pistolet de sa poche à nouveau. Katniss, tu vas me donner ton téléphone et je vais l'appeler. S'il ne se pointe pas ici dans deux heures, je te descends.

_ Je… Je n'ai pas son numéro, dis-je laissant transparaître l'effroi qui avait pris possession de mon cerveau.

_ Ce n'est pas un souci ça ma puce, répliqua le délinquant aux yeux vairons avec un vilain rictus moqueur. Il faut juste espérer que ton ami soit suffisamment courageux ou du moins, suffisamment idiot pour venir à ta rescousse. Ainsi, je vous tuerai tous les deux.

Il se remit à arpenter l'entrepôt tandis que les deux autres types partirent chercher de quoi se restaurer si j'en croyais leurs dires. Moins de cinq minutes après leur départ, Darius reprit la parole :

_ Tu sais pourquoi j'ai repris contact avec toi ma jolie ?

Je gardai le silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette question.

 _Parce que tu croyais qu'il t'aimait. Parce que tu pensais qu'il était sincère._

_ Parce que tu as beau être une bonne manipulatrice et une redoutable menteuse ma chérie, tu es aussi très facilement manipulable.

_ Rien de tout ceci n'était réel ? questionnai-je en comprenant subitement que je demeurais le dindon de la farce.

_ T'es juste une gamine avec une vie monotone et ennuyeuse. Tu cherchais à la fuir. Je t'ai proposé une belle aventure avec sa dose de sensations fortes et tu as signé tout de suite. Tu es intrépide, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

Des bruits de voitures si firent entendre à l'extérieur. Le regard de Darius se fit vague quelques instants puis il reporta son attention sur moi. J'avais l'impression de vivre la scène au ralenti lorsque je le vis pointer son arme sur ma tête.

_ On dirait bien que ton copain a cafté aux flics. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ma princesse ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et malgré les liens serrés qui retenaient mes bras et mes poignets, je sentis mon corps se mettre à trembler.

_ Il est l'heure de tirer ta révérence.

Les policiers entrèrent dans l'entrepôt, le sommèrent de lâcher son arme. Un grand bang résonna longtemps dans mes oreilles, je me sentis tomber au sol et ma tête heurta un parpaing abandonné non loin de là. Mes yeux se fermèrent puis plus rien. Noir.

* * *

 **[POV Cato]**

Je grelotai sous la couverture gracieusement offerte par les ambulanciers, un peu à l'écart du camion de soins. J'avais rejoint les forces de l'ordre à deux kilomètres de l'entrepôt et était resté loin derrière pendant qu'ils entraient dans le hangar avec l'équipe d'intervention spéciale. Quelques coups de feu avaient été échangés entre les deux camps et une bonne vingtaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que je puisse voir un policier ressortir avec Katniss chargée comme un sac sur son épaule.

Elle saignait à la tempe et dans le cou. Ses poignets portaient des traces de liens qui avaient entaillés sa chair, très fine à cet endroit du corps. Elle était restée très longtemps dans le camion des ambulanciers et lorsqu'elle en était descendue, des policiers s'étaient rués sur elle pour la bombarder de questions.

A présent, elle finissait de discuter avec un médecin qui semblait vérifier l'état de sa plaie à la tempe tout en remplissant son carnet. Une infirmière s'approcha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant quelques longues minutes.

_ Alors c'est vous les deux fugitifs américains dont on entendait parler sur les chaînes télévisées ces derniers temps ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Oui, dis-je sans réfléchir. Enfin, je suppose…

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous fuyiez exactement ?

La question me laissa perplexe. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de la portière d'une voiture de police non loin de là. Si au début je fuyais l'ennui de ma vie monotone et la séparation de mes parents, j'avais fini par m'habituer à cette vie en cavale avec Katniss. Inconsciemment, j'avais fini par apprécier nos déplacements, nos nuits insolites dans la voiture et nos rares arrêts sur des aires d'autoroute peu fréquentées. D'une certaine façon, j'avais fini par oublier ce que je fuyais vraiment. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Katniss qui était à présent seule près du camion de soins. En voyant son regard soulagé et le pansement qui ornait le dessus de son œil, je me dis même que l'on avait oublié ce que l'on fuyait vraiment.

_ Je… Je n'en sais rien.

Je me relevai et m'avançai vers l'endroit où se trouvait la brune. Elle me fit un timide sourire.

_ Comment tu te sens ? demandai-je pour briser le silence.

_ Sonnée… Mais je pense que c'est normal non ?

Elle paraissait avoir froid, alors dans une impulsion soudaine, j'ouvris ma couverture et l'attrapait par l'épaule pour le serrer contre moi. Elle se blottit un peu mais je sentais malgré tout une certaine réticence dans son geste.

_ Tu sais, commençai-je d'une voix hésitante.

_ Oui ?

_ La prochaine fois que tu veux voir du pays, passe me voir à New-York.

Elle me jeta un regard surpris.

_ Je… J'ai une grande villa mais j'y suis souvent seul. Je serai ravi de te faire visiter la ville et… Et d'apprendre à te connaître vraiment.

Elle me sourit gentiment et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je sentis qu'elle se détendait.

_ je te promets d'y réfléchir…

Sa voix s'envola dans l'air froid, légère comme l'air. Cette dernière phrase avait la promesse d'un jour nouveau. Au loin, on pouvait déjà percevoir les premières lueurs du jour.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'est la fin de cette histoire. Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous offrir ce chapitre dès vendredi et j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires avec une jolie review ^^**

 **Si vous avez aimé mon style d'écriture et que vous aimez le fandom Harry Potter, je vous invite à me retrouver là-bas avec Sang, une histoire que j'ai déjà en route.**

 **En attendant de nouvelles aventures sur ce fandom, prenez soin de vous :)**

 **Est-ce qu'un OS sur la venue de Katniss à New-York vous ferez plaisir ?**

 **Xoxo**

 **Dame Lylith**


End file.
